Discoveries
by spiritedghost
Summary: This picks up 3 months after, "Atonement". Follow Buffy and Spike as together they discover what the newly souled human/vampire is really all about as they battle a new evil, with the help of the LA Crew and of course the "Scoobies". Final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Discoveries**

By Spiritedghost

This story deals with an AU. Buffy and all the usual Scooby's exist.

Summary: Season seven. This is a sequel to Atonement. It deals with the further discovery of what Spike has become following his Trial at the end of season six. if you have not read Atonement, it will be helpful as this story takes place 3 months or so in the future time line of Atonement. For those of you who love, Angel and the gang from LA they will be joining the Sunnydale gang. As I have stated before sit back and enjoy the ride!

The Usual Disclaimers: Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to their creator Josh Whedon, EM, and UPN. I receive no profit for any of my writings depicting those same characters, just the pleasure of taking them out to play on occasion.

Spoilers through Season 6.

Rated PG 13 for now, later M for Violence, Language, and Sex

Pairings: Buffy/Spike

Special thanks to my beta readers, Jackie and Dene' for showing me the errors of my way! To which I give to them my many thanks.

Discoveries

By Spiritedghost

Chapter 1

Training Room In The Magic Box

Both the Slayer and the Bleached Blonde Vampire face each other wearing blindfolds. Each are covered with a light layer of sweat and breathing heavy, she smiles as she listens to his labored breathing and not for the first time is in awe at his need to breath. As they circle each other listening to the others position she speaks, "You know your not really a true vampire any more, lover."

He growls playfully at her as he spins without warning, going low, his right leg extended catching her behind her knees, she goes down and comes up in a forward roll. Her right hand open palmed strikes him square in the nose. "Damn it Slayer, must you always go for the nose." His right hand comes up feeling it and comes away bloody. He licks at the blood and growls.

She follows up with a backhand to his head; he ducks and spins his left hand extended. She catches it, going low and throws him over her head. He lands in a heap against the wall and slides down it groaning, "That's it Summers the kid gloves are coming off."

He removes his blindfold as she does the same simultaneously. Both move without thought, she grabs him by his open black shirt, falls back with all her weight and he goes over her. She holds onto him and ends up on top. Faster then thought his right hand goes behind her head and he grips her hair tightly as he brings her face to his and kisses her for all he is worth. Wanting more contact she tightens her hold on him and whimpers deep in her throat at the want that crashes through her body.

A male voice from behind them makes an ahem sound, "As Dawn would say, get a room you two, you came here to spar not make out."

His lips reluctantly pull away from hers, "Bugger off watcher! Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to stare?"

The man removes his glasses and nervously starts to clean them with his handkerchief. Buffy slowly, reluctantly, gets off Spike and looks over at Giles. Then impishly she kisses Spike softly and pulls him up with her. He moves behind her, his arms going around her waist and her arms going around his.

"Yes, quite, so this is how you two practice is it?"

"Giles, have you found anything yet as to why Spike came through the trials kind a part human and part vamp?"

"No, not yet. There has never been anything quite like him with the exception of the DayWalker mentioned in the prophecy, I told you both about."

"I told you before Watcher I am not going into the sun to test that theory of yours. Last time I touched sunlight I almost burned to death. It was not pleasant and I am not doing that as your little test."

"Honey, I told you I saw the light hit you in the back that morning at the crypt."

"And I told you, Slayer it was a trick of the light. I may have a bleedin' soul but I am not human."

"Then how come you reflect in the mirror?"

"He does what in a mirror?" Said a stunned Giles.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the mirrored wall on the other side of the room. "See he is all reflectiony." She said proudly as she smiled at her lover.

Giles walked over to join them his eyes never leaving the mirror. "This is remarkable."

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Oh bugger this, my roots are showing."

Buffy tried hard not to laugh and then lost it, Giles joined in and the souled vampire growled at both of them. "It's not funny. I look all poofy."

She tugged on his arm and he turned towards her. "I think you look sexy."

"I think I am going to be sick," said a disgusted Giles as he walked out of the training room.

"I want to go home pet."

"Come on, fang face, let's go home and make some cocoa. That will cheer you up."

"Do I get the little marshmallows?"

"Yes, baby, you get the little marshmallows," and so went the playful banter as they left the training room.

"Did you two remember to turn the lights off," said an amused Giles as he watched them together, thinking only on the Hellmouth.

"Oh, bugger this, no I did not turn off the lights, bill me Watcher."

"Spike I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that. Why?"

"I'll tell you why, I'm evil."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the two, it had been going on like this for weeks, since he finally excepted that Spike was souled and that they were not giving each other up. He had to admit his Slayer had never seemed happier and Spike; well he had changed in a way that was not suppose to happen to a vampire. He was able to feed again off humans and to Gile's knowledge he had not done anything to harm a human since his return. Not counting the encounter with the biker, but then Gile's had to admit that the biker had deserved getting his hand crushed. In fact since his return he had lost a lot of his cruel streak. Something the Watchers Council said was impossible for a vampire to do. Showing concern and genuine affection.

Now the reflection thing; he was not a normal vampire, not that he ever was. This bleached blond vampire was always capable of such love and devotion and now this compassionate vampire had gotten a soul. At first it had unnerved him and he refused to believe but as time went by he had proven he could be trusted.

"Your not evil Spike, just take her home and watch over her."

He smiled a genuine smile not his customary smirk but a genuine heartfelt smile. "Always Watcher, with my life or unlife or whatever it is I now have."

She watched the exchange with such love in her heart it threatened to overflow. She for her part had never known a love like his nor had she ever allowed herself to love so freely in return. As she reflected on Angel and Riley she realized before Spike she never really understood love and devotion. He was her everything. He had rescued her from herself when she had come back to life. She smiled as she thought it was now her turn to rescue him from his tumulus emotions.

"Say good night Spike," She said to him as she moved him towards the door.

"Good night Spike!" He said in response and she mouthed good night to Giles.

"Night you two." He said as they walked through the door out into the dark of night. He had much to ponder this night. He shook his head as he went about and locked up the shop for the night. Remembering the light in the training room he walked to the back of the shop and turned it out saying to the dark room, "You're not evil anymore Spike. I always suspected that Buffy was your soul, but I never once thought you where hers."

He smiled once more and walked to the front of the darkened shop it was time for him to leave as well.

The Next Morning

She watched him sleeping from her place beside him on the bed. She was on her side propped up on her elbow. She caressed his face as he grimaced and broke out in a sweat. She whispered words of endearment to the tormented vampire beside her. He never heard her so locked in his dream of the past. He was witnessing himself impale someone with a railroad spike. He saw himself laughing. The part of him watching his dream felt like he was going to throw up.

He opened his eyes in terror and got out of bed running for the bathroom. Buffy got up to follow worriedly. As she followed him into the bathroom she heard him retch. This had been going on for 3 weeks now. He would sleep for an hour or two and then get up and race into the bathroom hugging the porcelain bowl for dear life as he threw up and then went into dry heaves.

She would kneel beside him and rub his back. Telling him it would be all right. "I love you, baby. We'll get through this together. You're not alone. I'm right here with you."

Funny she thought to herself she use to be so afraid anyone she loved would leave her. Now she knew he was afraid she would leave him. Get tired of his trying to cope with what he had become.

One night as they lay in bed after making love he had broken down and cried, confessing to her his fears of her leaving him or forcing him to leave her. He thought she would realize he was still the same as he always was and force him away. She told him she loved him and that would never happen. She told him he was her heart and her soul mate.

She held his shaking body to her own and told him he would never have to worry about her not wanting him again. Never. She would rather stop breathing the air she needed then leave him or force him from her. She told him over and over again he was her love and he fell asleep that night believing her and dreaming of a life with her for the first time secure in her being with him and not having any regrets.

That was almost three weeks ago and here they were together on the bathroom floor and she held him comforting him. His breathing finally slowed as he started to calm. "Come on baby, let's go back to bed."

He nodded as she helped him up and cleaned his face with a wet washcloth before she led him back to their bed. He was asleep almost as his head hit the pillow. She held him and kissed his face gently as she caressed his face with her hands, shortly after she followed him into the sweet peace of sleep.

_Please review it feeds the soul and keeps the Slayer and Spike from coming to look for you. I know you do not want a brassed off Slayer and a pissed off Spike to come looking for you. Besides this story is almost complete at this point in time. The more you review, the faster I post! (grins evilly) thanks for reading and seriously I do like feedback good and bad._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, Two Days Later

"Tell me again why we're doing this, pet?"

"Duh, Slayer girl here!"

He looked at her incredulously, "Not this, I bleed'n well know why we're doing this. I mean why are we telling Xander about us: he's going to want to stake me."

She rolled her eyes at her lover. "Baby, we have been through this before. I love you; I'm tired of hiding it. I mean the only people who know about us are Dawn and Giles. They accept you."

"Slayer, they accept me because Giles is your watcher and he trusts you, not me, you. As for Dawn she already read me the riot act, if I hurt you again blah bloody blah. That and the fact that the Niblet loves me." He smiled at the last as he looked at her. "Your little sis would love me souled or not souled."

She cut him off, "You are souled."

Before he could respond she said, "Duck!" Without question he obeyed as she did a flip over him stake in her right hand and plunged it into the newly risen vamp's chest as he arose. Straightening up she continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. In retrospect, he being a vampire she being a slayer, one would have to admit it was an ordinary occurrence. "Spike he will just have to deal. I mean he was and still is in love with a vengeance demon that was human and now is a vengeance demon again. Not to mention the fact that he is also in love with Willow who killed a human, even if he did deserve to die."

"Buffy you know that is not going to mean anything to him with his holier than thou attitude."

"Listen to me you vampire, you. I'm only going to say this once. I love you. I am not running from this like I did before. I am not hiding you from my friends. They are going to have to deal."

He looked deep into her hazel eyes as he pulled her into his embraced and kissed her deeply, his tongue tracing her lips as she opened her mouth to admit his tongue. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, as he touched her face with both his hands, tasting her as if for the first time, in truth every time he touched her it was like the first time. His hands sliding down her body caressing every part he could touch as she moaned into his mouth sucking on his tongue.

Finally the need to breath proved too much for them and they broke from one another. Each holding on to the other for dear life, "Take me home Spike, I need you to make love to me."

Before he could answer her, a voice rang out, "Slayer and the traitor. My, my, my, what a touching scene."

Both turned to the sound of the voice only to find five vampires surrounding them. "Look mate, you might want to just call it a night and leave the same way you came or…" His voice trailed off as she took up where he left off.

"Or we can just dust you all and call it a night and then go home and," she winked at her lover, "shag our brains out!" She said in an awful British accent.

"Gor, pet, that was awful. You really need to work on that." He said with amusement in his voice totally ignoring the fact that the vamps surrounded them.

"Excuse me," The leader of the vamps said.

"What?" They both asked in unison before spinning from one another stake in hand and fighting their way through the vamps. She punched one in the face as he came at her, then spun to her left impaling one on the stake in her hand as it dusted she said in an irritated voice, "You don't have to be rude you know."

Spike for his part grabbed the nearest vamp and repeatedly struck him in the face, breaking his nose then his jaw as he beat him senseless. Releasing the vamp he fell to the ground unconscious. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around grabbing the offending hand and twisting it till he heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking and a yell. He effortlessly eased the stake into the vamps chest and pulled it out as it dusted. "Hey watch the bleedn' jacket git I just got it cleaned."

As he turned around looking for another vamp to dust he saw the Slayer laying on the ground a vamp over him. He roared and moved to take him out as he heard her scream his name. "Buffy!" He yelled his heart almost stopped beating as he staked the vamp in the back and it dusted, he saw her lying in a pool of blood. Her head bleeding, he growled as he knelt down beside her, "Slayer, Buffy, love, wake up okay. Please wake up." He pulled her into his lap as the last vamp moved towards him. "Your bitch is dead, traitor and you're going to follow her."

Before the vamp could follow through on his threat a stake rammed through his back piercing his heart and he dusted as his eyes opened wide in shock. Spike looked up to see Giles, Xander and Willow standing over the dust of the deceased vamp.

Xander tried to get to Spike not understanding what had happened. All he saw was his enemy with Buffy in his lap and all that blood. "What did you do Spike? Finally get that one good day, you bastard."

Giles and Willow stopped him from moving as he spoke, "She needs a hospital." He looked up at them his eyes filled with tears. "We were attacked…she…she…" His breath was coming in ragged pants as he tried to speak all the while cradling the woman he loved more than his own life.

"Xander, whether you believe it or not he would never hurt her, he loves her and she loves him. Now help us with her. We need to get her to hospital."

He looked at him, not believing his ears when Giles snapped out the word, "Now!"

Willow reacted for both of them calling an ambulance on her cell phone. Her voice sounded calm all through the conversation with 911. As she disconnected from the call she sank to her knees next to Buffy and Spike. Leaning into Buffy she stroked her hair, stiffening as her eyes started to turn black, Xander moved towards her as soon as he saw her body stiffen. "Will, no. No magic we agreed."

"I can save her. You know I can save her, she has lost so much blood."

"Willow, no," said Giles as he sank on the ground next to them. "The ambulance will be here soon. Let them do their jobs. She will be fine."

"Buffy, please baby wake up. You can't leave me here. I can't do this alone. I can't…"

She gasped as her eyes opened and the first thing she was the sapphire blue eyes of her lover, she tried to raise her hand to his face and the effort proved too much as she began to cough. He pulled her even closer and stroked her face as the others looked from one to the other.

Xander, holding Willow to him, protecting her against what she almost did. Giles holding Buffy's left hand between his two. Telling both her and Spike everything would be okay. All the while Spike spoke to her of his love and how much he needed her. Touching her face to reassure himself she would be all right. In the distance the sounds of sirens getting closer could be heard.

Later That Night, Sunnydale Hospital, Intensive Care

In the waiting room the sounds of angry voices could be heard.

"Tell me again Giles, why he can be in there with her and we can't. How can you trust him, last time he was with her, he almost raped her. I say we stake him now and be done with it."

"Xander, he won't hurt her."

"Giles, how can you be so blind. How do we know he didn't hurt her in the first place?"

Dawn had been listening to this for what seemed like ages and she had had enough as she snapped out, "Xander what is your problem? He loves her and she loves him. Why can't you accept it? I may only be a kid but even I can see how much they love each other. You didn't see her after you stopped Willow from ending the world. I did. She was all moppy girl. Then he came back from Africa all souled. He was devastated over what he had almost done to her. You haven't seen him after his nightly bout with the nightmares where he relieves his past every single night."

"Dawn… he is still the same Spike."

"No Xander, he isn't. He has changed and she needs him as much as he needs her. You're just too blind to see it and you know the sad thing about all this? You can forgive everyone else but you can't just be happy for her. So I'm wondering who the evil one is here."

He looked around at the others after being told off by a fifteen year old. Then sank slowly into his chair, as Willow held his hand in her tiny one. "I'm sorry Dawnie, maybe your right, maybe he has changed and I've just been so caught up in my own life I've been unable to see it. Kind of like a knee jerk reaction. I've hated him so long it's hard not to."

He didn't say anything more as he cast his eyes upon the hand he was holding lovingly in his own.

At that moment Spike came out of Buffy's room and walked up to the Niblet, "She's awake and she wants to see you."

Dawn got up and hugged him then went straight into her sister's room.

"Dawnie, you alright?" She said in a voice sounding weaker then she had ever heard come out of her sister's mouth.

"Oh, Buffy, God are you alright? I was so worried about you." As she spoke she went to the bed and hugged her sister tightly. "I love you, Buffy."

"Honey, I'm fine the doctors said I just have a concussion, which explains the headache and I'm so tired. I just wanted you to know I was okay. I want you to do something for me though."

"What Buffy? Anything!"

"I want you to take Spike home. He's exhausted and he needs to sleep. K?"

As they spoke he slipped in and heard the last thing she said.

"No, love, it's bloody not okay. I'm not leaving you here alone. The Doc says you need to stay awake for the next twenty-four hours. I aim to make sure you do just that," he said softly as he moved to the other side of the bed. "I'm not leaving you, ever." He looked from one to the other, his family.

"We are a family, pet, you, me and Dawn. I'm not leaving without my family. I want you well and I have to see that with my own eyes. Dawn and I are staying till you're out of the woods so to speak." With that said he leaned down and kissed her on the head just above the bandage. "Now you rest, love."

Xander stood by the open door and listened then turned to Willow and Giles whispering, "I was wrong about him wasn't I?"

They both nodded and he walked weakly back to them feeling as if the strength had gone out of him.

"People change Xander."

"But how?"

"He has always loved her," Giles said knowingly. "He just now has a soul instead of a chip to keep him on the straight and narrow."

"Thinking back," said Willow sadly, "I don't think it was the chip that turned him, I think it was her. I just think none of us wanted to see it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thirty-six Hours Later, The Summer's Home

"I want to go out and kill something," said Buffy in her most resolve voice.

"You know when I was a boy my da always told us, we don't always get what we want. You're going to bed, tomorrow if you're a good girl you can go out and kill something. For the rest of today you get babied."

She opened her mouth to speak as his lips crushed against hers. Silencing her in the only way he knew how as his hands roamed over her lithe body. She moaned against his mouth as her tongue sought out his, his left hand touching her right breast through her nightshirt. Finally, the need to breathe became an issue as their lips separated each panting for breath.

"Why do you do that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Do what love?"

She backed him into the bed as the back of his knees touched the bed he fell back weakly pulling her down with him. "You know what you do, distract me, make me want to do all sorts of things to you. Make me love you even more."

"Slayer," he said in mock shock, "I would never intentionally distract you from something you want to do."

She rolled her eyes as she stared open mouthed at her bleached blonde vampire lover. "Yeah right, you just want to keep me safely tucked away in this house, when you know I am perfectly fine."

His right hand trailed down her stomach stopping to trace her belly button. "I would never do that Buffy," he whispered softly as he bend down and kissed the spot where her neck met her collarbone.

She moaned as she snaked her right hand around his head gripping the short hairs of his neck and pulling his lips up to her mouth as she urgently kissed him. Deeply her tongue tracing his lips as he opened to her, his hand sliding down into her black lacy g-string finding her wet curls his fingertips teasing her clit. She shivered under his touch as she parted her legs pulling him more tightly to her.

God she had missed this. Him touching her, him fighting to protect her from the world, not for the first time she wondered at their closeness. Not for the first time she admitted to herself this was her life, here in his arms. Nothing else mattered but them. She was brought back to reality as two fingers entered her. She arched into them and cried out, "Spike, please, baby!"

His mouth inches from hers, he looked into those hazel eyes that he knew he would always drown in and his own voice thick with lust. "Please, what baby?" His fingers moved in and out of her his thumb stroking her clit as he thrust his fingers deep inside her.

Her eyes momentarily rolled up in her head as she almost came on his fingers, finding her voice she begged him, "Please… in… me."

"Not so fast pet, I want you to look at me when you cum, but your not to cum till I tell you. Understand, Buffy?"

She looked into his sapphire eyes as she nodded her understanding. He for his part knew there was never anyone she would ever obey like this. He smiled and leaned his face down to her chest capturing a pebbled nipple in his mouth and bit down with blunt teeth just enough to make her feel the pleasurable pain he was causing. She arched up and groaned her mouth moving and no sound coming out as her body was instantly covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

He sucked more of her breast into his mouth as he bit around the nipple gently his fingers increasing the rhythm as she thrust up into them hard, wanting nothing more then to cum and knowing he would not let her. She cried out his name and begged him to let her cum.

Feeling her muscles clench on his fingers he spoke softly to her, "Not yet, love. Not until I tell you."

She groaned out, "Please…baby…I…need…to…cummmmmmmm." Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes as she begged, her body on fire, her mind a white-hot blaze of desire. Her hips grinding down hard on his fingers her muscles trying to suck his fingers in deeper as he curled them up and found her g-spot. She cried out. No one had ever taken her this way. No one but him ever would.

"Shhhhhhhhh, baby soon, I want you to feel it build, tell me you feel it." He whispered into her ear his other hand pinching and tweaking her right nipple, till she knew she would die if he didn't let her cum. His own member rock hard with desire, no one but his Buffy could do this to him.

"Spike!" She screamed out as her orgasm threatened to break free from her control. Her breath coming in ragged pants her hands twisting in the bed sheets.

He kissed her jaw line up to her right ear and whispered, "Cum for me love," as he twisted her nipple almost cruelly.

She crashed hard like a wave upon an unyielding cliff wall as she exploded around his fingers her juices leaking out around his fingers, her body jerking at his command to cum. She cried and jerked against him. Her mind, a white hot flame, threatening to leave her body the pleasure was so great it was painful. She whimpered some how finding his mouth with her own, her tongue frantic to find his. She couldn't stop cumming against his fingers. Her cries muffled against his mouth. Panting for breath she tore her mouth from his and slowly he removed his fingers petting her to calm her, again she cried out and came hard against him jerking harder against his hand. Darkness claimed her as she welcomed it with open arms.

He stroked her face and neck softly watching her face as she slowly opened her eyes her breathing still ragged. Her eyes slowly focusing on the face of the man she loved more then anything in this world.

He kissed her lips gently tenderly speaking against them, "I love you so much Buffy."

"I love you back," She said as her breathing slowed, she lay boneless against him, sleep over taking her.

He looked upon her in wonder as he realized with pride he had done that to her. His Slayer. His love. His Buffy. Closing his eyes he joined her in sleep, knowing the night was far from over.

Seven Hours Later

An insistent pounding woke them from their sleep, she wrapped around him. She kissed his lips and mutter, "What? This had better be important." To his own credit he slept through the pounding on the door. She stroked his face in wonder and realized he had slept without the nightmares. She wondered what time it was and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"Dawn go away it's six in the morning we want to sleep."

"Xander's here he says he has to talk to you and Spike."

"Tell him we're sleeping and he can come back later."

"Buffy, he says it can't wait."

Spike opened his right eye and slowly took in the face of his lover. "Tell the git to go away Bit."

"I did that Spike but he's drunk and he won't go."

"Bloody hell." He kissed Buffy on the lips passionately for a minute then reluctantly left her lips each panting. "We'll be down in a minute, Bit, and then I'm going to kill him."

She poked him in the ribs and said softly, "You can't kill him. I want too."

Slowly he got out from under his lover and grinned in the way only he could, "I tell you what pet, you can watch as I tear the whelp limb from limb. Then we can come back up here and shag."

She laughed as she got up and found her clothes putting them on even as he dressed. Together they left the sanctuary of her room and made their way downstairs hand in hand. Making their way to the living room the only people they saw was Dawn, Willow and Giles.

"What are you all doing here so early, and where is Xander? Giles what is going on?"

Before he could speak Dawn said, "I am going to make some coffee, Willow want to help me?"

She nodded thinking back to the last time Dawnie had made coffee. It was a disaster unless one enjoyed drinking something that looked like sludge. "I think I'll make it and you can help me."

The two young women left the living room as Giles started to clean his glasses.

"Well you see…" he stammered as only a nervous Giles could.

"Last night after you were released from the hospital I went home and started looking in the Codex. I came upon a passage that spoke of what I think referred to you and Spike."

"Oh come on mate out with it already," said an impatient Spike.

"Perhaps Xander could explain it better."

Buffy looked at her bleached blond lover and shrugged.

"And he would be where Watcher?"

"Ahh he was too embarrassed to come in after the other night but he knows something that could help clarify the Prophecy found in the Codex."

"Fine, where is the whelp? Lets get this done so we can go back to sleep."

"On the porch."

So annoyed at this intrusion Spike didn't even smell the sunrise as he moved to the door and opened it, sunlight striking him he recoiled in horror as he waited for the burning that did not come to begin, he squinted at the sunlight as he realized that it didn't harm him. Buffy came to his side, as did the Giles, Willow and Dawn, the latter two watching from the safety of the kitchen the whole time.

Buffy put her arm around his waist, laying her head against his chest listening to his beating heart. Holding him in her loving embrace she smiled.

Xander a grin on his face stepped in front of Spike and said simply, "I guess this answers the question of who the Day Walker is."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Minute Later

"You set me up Slayer!" A somewhat shocked vampire said to the woman he loved in an irritated voice.

"Yes, baby I did." She said into his chest.

"I could have died."

"No you couldn't have. I would never do anything that would harm you. You know that." She lifted her head from his chest as she spoke. "I told you a few weeks ago when you returned I saw the sunlight strike you in the back with no ill effect."

"You could have told me you were going to do that, Slayer," he said in an irritated hurt voice.

"I tried to get you to test it out, baby, you refused. We needed to prove it to you. Be happy you can finally walk in the sun."

He growled at her and then did the only thing he could think of to do. He kissed her hard as he pulled her tightly to him.

Dawn giggled in the background and said, "Ah, guy's people here."

Reluctantly they separated but still looked lost into each other's eyes. "Tell them to go away." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Can't," said Willow using her resolve voice, "coffee's ready.

Both Buffy and Spike growled, and then laughed, as they slowly tore away from one another.

Xander whispered to Willow, "This is scary, they even sound alike."

"You do know they are in the room and can hear you right?"

He shrugged weakly as the two turned as one and growled at him.

"Will you two stop doing that it's not natural."

"Why's that mate? What's not natural, the fact that I have a soul? The fact that I can now move about in the sun light, or is it the fact that I still love her more than my own life and she loves me," his tone neutral as he spoke, the hurt evident in his eyes that he would never accept that fact.

Xander looked around nervously and then did something that Spike would not have expected even if he lived another one hundred and twenty years. He held out his hand in a sign of friendship.

Spike looked at his hand as Buffy nudged him with her shoulder. The room quiet as everyone present held their collective breathes. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Spike took Xanders hand in his and shook it.

"I'm sorry Spike. After everything we've been through the last year I should have trusted you."

"Yes you should have." He said even as a smirk played across his lips. "This doesn't mean I like you though, whelp." He said almost playfully.

"Yeah and I am still going to stake you if you hurt her."

"Oh, sing me a new one will ya mate? That one is tired and old."

They both smiled at one another, and then as everyone started to breath again, they hugged one another slapping each other on the back perhaps a little too hard.

Giles cleared his throat and said, "Did someone mention coffee?"

Buffy smiled and came over to Xander and hugged him saying softly into his ear, "Thank you!"

He pulled back from her and mouthed the words, "Your welcome." Then he went to stand next to Willow and put his arm around her. Spike arched his scared eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" Xander said.

He shrugged and turned to Buffy, "Love you."

"Me two fang breath."

Giles cleared his throat and then they all followed him into the kitchen to get coffee.

Later That Afternoon In An Outdoor Café Located In Downtown Sunnydale

Two blondes sat across from each other eating ice cream in the sunlight.

The Bleached blonde said, "You know I am never going to get use to this."

The dyed blonde replied without looking up, "What eating ice cream?"

He rolled his eyes and said like only he could, "No, being out in the light of day."

She reached across and took his free hand in hers and just squeezed it as she took another bite.

They both sat in silence basking in the sun and each other. For once all was right in their little corner of the Hellmouth. Her friends had finally accepted him and them. She for her part had never known this kind of happiness. She kept expecting to wake up and find this all a dream.

Five minutes later her cell phone rang. "Don't answer it, pet."

"You know I have to, it could be Dawn."

"Yeah with our bleedin' luck it is about a new demon come to Sunnydale to spoil our afternoon."

"Hello," she spoke into the phone as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yes. Uh-huh," she nodded her head as she listened and answered. Then hung up and took another bite of ice cream.

He watched her put the spoon seductively in her mouth and suck off the ice cream. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he asked her what that was all about.

She said in a calm voice, "It seems a Demon Gang is on its way to Sunnydale to break up our lovely afternoon. We have to meet the gang at The Magic Box."

"I bloody well knew it. Can't have more than five minutes peace living on this damn Hellmouth." He took another bite himself and stood. Extending his hand to his ladylove, taking it she stood next to him. They embraced and kissed lovingly. Then slowly separated, he dropped five dollars on the tabletop to pay for the ice cream as they slowly made their way towards The Magic Box.

They walked in a comfortable silence her arm wrapped around his. He looked at her and saw that mischievous glint she always got in her eyes right before she was about to scold him or tease him. He braced himself for the former as she burst out laughing.

"What is so bleedin' funny, pet?"

"I was just thinking."

"That sounds like trouble," he said smirking.

With her free hand she slapped him playfully in the chest. "Be nice," she said softly.

He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face, knowing he had done something wrong but had no clue as to what it was. On another level her smiling face was melting his beating heart. He took a deep breath to steel himself and asked, "So you going to tell me what I did wrong this time?"

"Awww, baby. You didn't do anything wrong you did it all right. You were perfect."

The newly souled bleached blonde vampire stopped walking and tugged her against him. "Why do you always do that, Buffy?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You make me feel like I did something wrong."

"You're just so much fun to tease. I can't help myself sometimes, but I love you."

"Love you too pet, so what did I do that was so right?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"You paid for our ice cream and you left the waiter a nice tip at that."

"Oh bloody hell. You're the one who keeps telling me I'm not evil."

"Hey Day Walker, you going to kiss me or what?"

His heart caught in this throat as he petted her face with both his hands, she was so beautiful it made his entire being ache for her. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips almost touching hers.

"Will you two just go get a room or something? You're starting to draw a crowd."

Both blondes slowly turned in the direction of the voice and as one said, "Dawn, why aren't you at the Magic Box, helping the gang research?" Then they looked at each other and started to laugh.

She for her part rolled her eyes at them and moved between them. "I was over at Janice's house doing homework. Now I am over here on my way to help and I saw you. Goddess, Buffy, the whole world saw you."

Buffy opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. She looked at her lover for help.

"Don't look at me, Slayer, she's your little sis."

Dawn laughed and tugged them both. "Come on we're probably late."

They did the only thing they could think of to do and wrapped their arms around Dawn's waist as she led them to The Magic Box.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Bronze Two Nights Later:

"Just take the bleedin' shot already mate."

"I am takin' the bleedin' shot, blondie."

The newly souled vampire growled low in his throat even though his eyes held a hint of affection for the young man he was playing pool with. He moved closer to him as he hissed in his ear, "Listen Wanker, I have things to do and places to be. Is this going to take much longer?"

Instead of replying Xander took the shot banking the cue ball just off center of the right hand corner pocket, as the ball zipped back towards him it sliced into the eight ball at just the right angle gliding effortlessly into the side pocket.

"Wanker indeed," he muttered as he stuck out his left hand palm up. "Fifty bucks, Oh newly souled one."

The peroxide blonde looked at him then looked over at his girlfriend.

She shrugged and smirked at him, "I am so not giving you fifty bucks. It was your bet, your loss, so you pay the Wanker." Realizing what she said she tried to cover. "Now you have me talking like you. I am not hanging out with you anymore. Dawn was right the more we are together the more alike we sound. This is so embarrassing."

She looked over at Xander and said, "Sorry, but you know that was Spike's fault right." She gave him a sly smile.

Spike for his part tried to look all innocent and failed miserably.

"Look Buffy someone owes me fifty bucks. I use to think that the newly souled one was a bad influence on you, now I am starting to think it was actually the other way around." He said the last part almost laughing.

As the interplay went on between the two friends, Willow went over to Spike and whispered in his ear. He stiffened and looked in the direction he saw her eyes looking. Coming up about one hundred feet behind Xander were two guys who definitely looked like they belonged to the undead gang.

Buffy's spidey senses started to tingle, she nudged Xander to be quiet. Before he could say anything the peroxide blonde spoke quietly, in a voice he recognized from the summer that The Slayer had died. The voice that said, do what I say and do it now.

"Xan, it might be a good idea to put the argument on hold for a bit, mate."

Much to his credit he just nodded and turned to face the two coming towards them.

As the two approached the table the one in the gray t-shirt hissed out. "Traitor you and your blonde bitch might want to meet us outside in five minutes."

Buffy started to move forward, Spikes left hand shot out and gripped her right arm as he said in a voice that would stop any sane creature, "Why would I want to do that, mate?"

"If you don't The Watcher and his woman are going to die. We will meet you in the alley." Without another word the two turned as one and headed towards the exit.

"Bullocks!" he said under his breath.

"Did he just call me a bitch?"

"People the clock is ticking and he said he has Giles and I think he meant Anya," said Willow.

Xander shook his head as he said, "That can't be right, Giles was Dawn sitting tonight. He was supposed to be alone."

The red head put on her resolve face as her eyes started to flash black, "I am not losing any more of my family to some insane killers."

"No magic, Wills," came the firm reply from her boyfriend.

"Fine no magic, but I am still going to kill him." She extended her right arm straight out and pulled her shirtsleeve up revealing a spring-loaded stake.

The blonde Slayer looked at her and spoke, "I get the leader."

The red headed ex-witch grinned and pulled her sleeve down.

Spike and Xander just looked at each other and said as one, "Ladies."

Like a well-oiled machine the four moved away from the table towards the exit.

"I got your back love." Having said that Spike and Xander moved towards the exit in the back that would lead directly to the alley, while the women moved to the front door.

"You still owe me fifty bucks blondie."

"Oh for the love of…," Spike sputtered, "can we not talk about till after?"

"Yeah, and after you are still going to owe me."

They made it to the exit and out the door into a circle of seven vamps. Sensing them he moving Xander behind him against the wall. Ignoring the vamps, he said "Yeah, mate I know fifty bucks. Ya know you made a lucky shot."

The vamps looked confused for a moment as the two didn't seem to notice them, for their part the two both pointed their arms straight out as twin stakes shot out from spring loaders hidden in their sleeves. Two vamps exploded into a cloud of dust. The others looked on in confusion as the center vamps exploded into twin dust clouds. A female voice spoke.

"It's not polite to ignore the ladies, boys."

"Freeze or the Watcher and his woman die."

Moving without seeming to move at all, Spike's left hand shot out a stake going into the chest and an inch above the heart of the black haired vamp. He cried out in pain and surprise.

His blonde counterpart moved with equal speed her right hand shooting out and staking the leader in the stomach. Before he could even cry out she gripped his throat and pulled him towards her as she spoke in a cold hard voice, "I want my Watcher and his woman or you are going to die slowly, got it?"

Spikes left hand jerked the stake out of the black haired vamp as he stabbed him once more on the other side of the heart. "Now, boy. Answer the lady, Where are our friends?"

As they spoke, Xander took Willow's cell phone and dialed Giles' cell. He spoke into it for a few seconds and then hung up. "Buffy, Giles is at home with Dawn. They lied!"

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Twisting the throat of the vamp she held, she told him, "Don't ever call me a bitch, you bastard." With her other hand she slowly pushed the stake into his chest over his heart. The vampire's eyes went wide with shock and pain. "Don't ever threaten my family and don't ever try to set me up again." Her eyes narrowed as she pushed against the stake and the vampire on the receiving end, dusted.

Spike for his part slipped into game face, "Want to know what I hate being called more than anything in the world." The vamp he held by the throat shook his head and tried to growl through a crushed larynx.

Relishing the fear in the vamps eyes he leaned in close and whispered so only the vamp could hear, "Traitor!" Then without a thought he pulled back his head and snapped it forward, his fangs slipping painfully into the vampires throat, drinking greedily, he sucked down the borrowed blood flowing through his veins, dropping the drained body of the vampire, it exploded into dust as it hit the floor.

"Oh gross," said Xander. Willow made gagging sounds as if she was going to throw up and Buffy for her part went to her love and put her arms around him. He shook off his game face and looked at Xander.

"So we are even right. I dusted two of them to your one. By rights mate you owe me."

Xander put his arms around his girlfriend protectively as she slowly straightened up. "I never want to see you do that again Spike, that was just gross. I mean I never even knew a vampire dusted if he was drained."

"So your saying watching me eat is gross?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Xan, I have seen you eat and it is not a pretty site you chew like a cow."

As they verbally sparred with one another Buffy went over to Willow to make sure she was all right. "Wills?"

She nodded at her girlfriend and smiled weakly at the two arguing. Both girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes laughing.

"I do not chew like a cow." He glared at the blonde vampire. "And you still owe me fifty bucks!"

"I tell you what mate, double or nothin'?"

Xander moved over to his redheaded girlfriend and took her arm in his and pulled her against him, kissing her gently. As he broke the kiss she smiled at him. "Your on." He said as he started to lead them all back towards The Bronze.

Buffy moved effortlessly into Spikes open arms as he kissed her deeply, running his hands up and down her sides, sending shivers through her.

About two minutes later a small slap on his right arm brought him back to reality, he growled and looked at the small redhead who had delivered the blow.

"Will you two stop doing that every chance you get?" She giggled.

The two looked at one another and smiled as one saying, "No!" Then their mouths found each other's as they licked and sucked at one another's tongues, each moaning in the back of their throats.

"I swear if you two don't stop doing that I am going to get a hose," said an annoyed male voice as a female voice said in lusty voice, "If you can't beat them…"

"Join 'em." Said the male voice just before the two slipped into each other's arms and emulate their two friends.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunnydale Campus Early-Afternoon:

The redhead giggled at her companion as they sat around the quadrangle of the college campus. "You are not evil, oh peroxide blonde one."

He put his hand over her mouth in one smooth movement and said in as serious a voice as he could muster, "Shhh, I have a reputation to maintain, Red. You trying to blow my cover?" His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke.

She pushed his hand away from her mouth and got a serious look on her face as she tried to phrase what she wanted to ask. "How do you do it?"

See the expression on her face he asked softly, "Do what, luv?"

"Live with what you did in the past?"

He took a deep breath not wanting to go into his past but knowing he had no choice. She was one of his friends. Funny that, friends, two years ago he would have drained her dry if he could have, three years ago before the chip he would have done it. Without remorse, no guilt, just his way of surviving, in retrospect he would not have given it a second thought. He shivered at the thought and felt a momentary twinge of sorrow and guilt. Not for the first time he thought of his now immortal soul and the guilt of his past washed over him. Forcing his face to remain free of his tumulus emotions, he considered her question, before speaking.

"Willow, I take one day at a time." He smiled as he recalled Buffy telling him to take baby steps and then continued. "A friend told me when I returned from Africa that I needed to take things one step at a time, baby steps if you will." He shrugged and then smiled at her genuinely. "That's what I do, that's what you need to do."

She broke down and felt her heart constrict in her chest as her thoughts took her back to the night of Tara's death, three short months ago. Tears streamed down her face as her breath came in great gulps. He gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair softly and spoke loving words to her. Trying his best to calm her. The woman in his arms hiccupped and pressed her tear-moistened face into his shoulder.

For a few minutes he just held her, knowing that was what she needed more than anything else. Finally her small body settled down as her breathing evened out a bit. He continued sharing with her, a piece of himself, something at this point he had only done with Buffy. "Red, Warren deserved to die. He deserved to die for what he had done to Tara and the other woman he murdered."

She lifted her tear stained face off his shoulder and looked into his face, "But, I…I murdered him, Spike. I judged him and found him guilty. Then carried out the death penalty and every night I see Tara's face as she crumbled at my feet. Then his face as he begged for his life. Every…night...I…relive it."

"Shhhhhhh, it's alright, Wills, you're not alone, you don't have to face this alone. You have Xander, Buffy, The Watcher, Lil' Bit, and me. We're here. You're not alone. We all miss her, pet."

He dried her eyes with the pads of his thumbs as she spoke in a voice so soft that had it not been for his vampiric hearing he would have had trouble understanding her.

"She was my life Spike, it's not fair that I had just gotten her back. I miss her so much. Sometimes at night I wake up and start looking for her, then I remember she isn't here anymore."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, his own heart aching for her. He knew that if he didn't have Buffy, regret for all the cruel things he had done in the past would have pushed him over the edge.

"Then grieve for her, pet, just keep in mind if you ever want to talk. I'm here to listen."

She sniffed once and smiled at him. "Thanks, Spike."

In response he kissed the top of her head and just held her. At that moment Buffy and Xander came around the corner of a building and saw them. They walked over to them.

"So Spike something you want to tell me?" She said in a teasing tone.

"What do ya mean, pet?"

"Like why you're holding my girlfriend in your arms and kissing the top of her head?"

"Oh that well, there actually is a good explanation for that love." He stopped and looked into her hazel eyes over the top of Willow's head, his classic smirk evident on his chiseled features.

The love and savior of his life crossed her arms across her chest and looked back into his blue eyes. "I'm waiting!" She said as she tapped her left foot with mock impatience.

The redhead looked up at her girlfriend and said, "Spike and I decided. I get you and he gets Xander."

For his part Xander looked at the peroxide blonde and made a gagging sound. Then sobered and said happily, "Hey, if I get the Buffster then I would be up for a trade."

The redhead quickly disengaged herself from around the souled vampire and jumped into her boyfriend's arms and kissed him deeply. As they came up for much needed air he gasped out, "Or maybe not."

Buffy moved over to her lover and said with a wink and a smile, "Just remember whom you belong to vampire."

He smiled as he took her into his arms and said in a mischievous voice, "Willow?"

She pressed herself against him and her lips found his as she teasingly bit the lower one and sucked at it. Her hands sliding down his hard stomach until she cupped him.

He gasped out, "You…I meant you."

She caressed him through his pants and whispered huskily into his ear, "Don't make me hurt you, baby."

"Please," he moaned and then kissed her passionately. His own hands sliding along her ass pulling her roughly against him as she moaned into his mouth.

"Guy's," said Xander, "uh, we're still here. Broad daylight, college campus, remember?"

Reluctantly the two lovers parted and the blonde said looking into her lover's eyes, "Pity."

"Buffy, you are so bad."

"Wills, I was never like this before him. It's his fault he corrupted me. I swear, I'm of the innocent."

"Yeah, blame the vampire," said Spike.

"Can I help it if I am madly in love with you? Is it my fault you know exactly what I like? Exactly how to touch me?" She asked innocently, all the while both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

All he could do was smile and move in for another kiss.

The other couple laughed at their friends and each took the other by the arm and pulled them apart.

Buffy and Spike both whimpered at the loss of contact.

"So anyone up for lunch?" Asked Xander.

"Lunch would be good," replied Willow.

"Fine," growled a frustrated vampire, "but I would rather just move on to the desert."

The blonde Slayer, gulped and took her boyfriend's hand in hers and walked with their friends in silence for a bit.

Whispering to themselves the two blondes walked a little behind the redhead and the brunette. "So what did you and Wills talk about?"

"She was feeling bad about Tara and killing Warren. I was telling her how to cope with the…" he swallowed and inhaled deeply, "guilt. I told her what you said, baby steps."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, her heart swelling with pride. "You're a good man, baby."

He squeezed her hand lovingly and growled, "I keep telling you, pet, I'm evil."

She wasn't buying any of it, "In your dreams, Fang Breathe."

He jerked her to a stop and turned her to him, the backside of his left hand trailing softly down the side of her right cheek. She shivered slightly at the contact and the look in his eyes. "Think I'm not evil, Slayer. Wait till we get home."

She swallowed hard with instant lust just from that contact and the sound of his voice, "Yes, sir." Without even so much as a thought she said, "Can we go home now?"

He laughed at his lover and tugged her against him as they started to walk to catch up to their friends. "Eat first love. Then desert."

She swallowed again feeling herself grow moist and wondered how she was ever going to make it through lunch.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunnydale Restful Cemetery Midnight The Next Day

Spike leaned heavily into Giles cursing every so often at the pain caused by a hunting knife protruding from his left shoulder, blood flowing freely down his arm. Giles held him up, his right hand on the hilt of the knife. As he readied himself to pull it out. While all around them the cemetery exploded into chaos. Close to ten demons surrounded The Slayer and Slayerettes.

The Slayer was in a blind rage punching and spin kicking at the closest of the demons and all she really wanted was to get to her lover. Hold him and tell him everything would be all right. Seeing the demon that had stabbed her vampire she flipped over the one directly in front of her and landed directly in front of him, her, it?.

"You!" She hissed out, each word leaving her mouth dripping with vile. "You hurt my mate. I'm going to kill you slowly for that."

Before the creature before her could register what she said, her left hand extended in a flat palm strike catching it in the chest, it flew back fifteen feet in the air and crashed into the side of a crypt.

Moving with the speed of a Slayer, she was on it in an instant. Her left hand slashed out fingers extended in a claw, she raked it's face, green colored blood oozed out from the fresh deep gouges she left in it's right cheek. It howled in pain and fright. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow for a moment as the moonlight reflect off them. She stood up and jerked the creature up with her. Gripping it's filthy torn shirt she fell back with all her weight bringing the thing with her, her feet extended and caught it in the chest, as she completed her fall, she pushed with all her might and the creature shot up into the air in an arch and crashed with it's back against the ground. Blood shot out from it's mouth, nose and ears at the impact, as internal organs exploded.

Standing smoothly she walked towards it kicking it in its side. Then she slammed her foot down on it's throat and listened as its neck snapped under the impact. She growled once low in her throat and turned. Her friends had engaged three of the others and six more stood watching her. In a language she could not understand they spoke almost as one. She moved forward, the look in her eyes told of torture and death. The remaining creatures looked from each other, back to her, then at each other and again the screech, she assumed was language assaulted her ears.

The skies filled with thunder and lightning, a jagged edged portal of the color purple opened up and they jumped through it to safety. It closed as a bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens and speared it in the center. A dark cloud of smoke and the smell of rotting eggs was all that marked its passing.

The sounds of fighting shook her out of her stupor as she turned towards the sounds of combat, a demon had Xan by the throat, holding him six inches above the ground. Buffy moved without a thought reaching her right hand across her left hip a knife as if by magic filled her hand. Moving with the stealth of a cat she grabbed the demon, that was holding her friend by the hair at the base of his scalp, jerked its head back and dragged the knife across its throat. Dropping Xander, its mouth opened to cry out as blood streamed forward coating the boys face and upper chest. Xander screamed out and pushed the creature away from him; it was dead before it hit the ground.

Breathing deeply trying to calm himself after his near death experience he saw a demon grab his lady by her throat. Forgetting what had just happened to him he ran over and grabbed the demon by his right arm and pulled him off her. He began smashing him in the face with the stake he was unaware he was holding. Green blood streamed down the things face as it cried out in pain. A minute later, Xander followed it down to the ground unaware it was dead and kept stabbing it. Till the hand of the redhead grabbed his arm on an upward swing and said, "Honey, it's dead, it's over."

He gulped in big gulps of air and grabbed her to him blindly, his hands going over her body checking for damage. She said softly, "I'm okay honey, you saved me. See, I'm okay."

He nodded vigorously and pulled her tightly to him tears of joy streamed unashamed down his face.

Anya for her part fought the last of the demons. She struck him repeatedly on the head with a tree branch. Screaming at him the whole time. Slowly it sank to it's knees as the damage from the strikes took their toll. It was dead before it even touched the ground. As she started to calm she looked around and saw her once fiancée with his new love and smiled, in her heart of hearts wishing him luck and the happiness she could never give him. Looking over her shoulder she saw the Watcher holding Spike up against him and quickly went over to them to see if she could help. Buffy made it there first and took Spike from Giles. Her face paled as she saw the knife still in him.

"Spike," she began her voice filled with the panic she felt, "Baby, talk to me. Please baby, don't leave me, please!" She stroked his face and saw where the knife went in. There was so much blood and it looked to be lodged in the bone. She inhaled sharply thinking of the pain he must be in.

"Buffy we need to get him to hospital." Said Giles. "I think the knife is lodged in the bone."

"No bloody hospital, mate. Just take me home. I'll be alright." A voice cried out filled with pain, he looked from Giles to Buffy. "Please, love. I want to go home. I want." He never finished his sentence the pain causing him to pass out.

"Spike." Buffy screamed.

37.5 Hours Later, Sunnydale Memorial Hospital:

"I want to go home. I hate it here and I'm hungry!" Said a very pissed off vampire.

"They said you could leave in another hour or so, baby."

"Now, pet. I want to go now."

"Spike, they have to check the wound and then they said you could go."

"Right they just want to poke me with more needles. I have to get out of here pet, they are still trying to figure out what is wrong with my blood. This place reminds me of The Initiative," he said in nervous voice. "And we all know how well that turned out don't we, Slayer?"

She got up from the chair and went over to his bed and laid down in it with him, pulling him to her and stroked his face, being careful of his injured shoulder. "Baby, you know I am not going to let them do anything to you, don't you?"

"Yes." He said trusting her completely.

"Then let them check you out once more, please. Willow is going to erase all evidence of you ever being here after your release. No physical evidence. Okay?"

He looked into the woman's eyes and nodded in agreement, he could deny her nothing.

"I love you."

"I know you do. I just want to go home. I need to eat. I am so hungry." He shivered against her, hunger evident in his very body language. She made a decision without even really thinking about it.

"Drink me!" She said in a voice that held only love and trust.

"No. I am bloody well not drinking you. You are my lover and my life not my food source." He said with what she had come to understand as his resolve voice.

She kissed his face and then nibbled on his right ear lobe. "Do you love me?"

"You know I love you, Buffy. You're my soul mate."

"As you are mine, vampire, now drink me. I want to do this for you. Please, baby. Let me do this for you. I want you to claim me as yours."

"Slayer," he said then corrected himself, "Buffy, we are in hospital, I am not going to do this here. Much as I want to claim you as mine forever this is not the place."

She tilted her head away from him, her jugular vein pulsing with the flow of warm rich blood. Flowing strongly under the surface of her skin. "Claim me then, lover. I am already yours forever our souls make it so, so do this for me, do it for you because I can give you what you need, do it for us."

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he extended his senses to the hallways of the hospital, listening for signs of the nurses or doctors. Hearing none he licking his lips, bringing them to his lovers and kissed her deeply, his hand moving inside her shirt finding her left breast, warm as it filled his hand, her nipple instantly erect against the palm of his hand.

She moaned deeply at the contact, he moved his hand so he could feel the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it and then pinching it. Twisting it gently, tugging it as she gasped against his mouth then pulled her mouth from his and hissed out in a kind of pleasure pain. Her breathing increased, as did her heart rate. Her lust filled eyes found his as her small hand filled with his manhood. She stroked him through the hospital gown he wore, the friction of the material and the tightness of her hand causing him to become instantly erect. Moaning he involuntarily pumped into her hand. She smiled at the knowledge that she had done that to him. His left hand moving down and cupping her roughly between her legs, feeling her instantly dampen against the material and his hand. Her arousal struck his nostrils instantly. He growled and rolled her over, his hands struggling to free her from her pants.

She raised her hips, as he undid snaps and the zipper, so she could help him remove her pants. Her own impatience causing the ache between her legs to grow to an almost painful level, she wanted him as badly or perhaps more then he wanted her. She had never known anyone like him. A look from him could cause her to tremble, one touch anywhere on her body would cause her vagina to spasm and become instantly wet. She wanted him, plain and simple, she needed him. She cried out as he touched her wet curls, his fingers finding her entrance, two slipping inside her as she spasmed around them, sucking them in deeper, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes, the need for him so great. Her mouth opened in a silent pleasure filled scream.

He pulled his fingers from her as she cried out his name from the loss of contact, her muscles clenching around the empty space her hips jerked as she fought from coming. He turned her so her back was to him, his manhood coated with pre-cum sliding up and down along the crack of her ass. Her vagina leaking her hot wet juices down her thighs. She thought she was going to faint if he didn't fill her soon. Tears of frustration and want continued to track down her face as he filled her unexpectedly. She cried out loudly not able to contain herself, his left hand covered her mouth. "Shhh, love, soon, baby."

She whimpered and thrust back hard against him, forcing him to fill her. "Please, please, please." She begged him to complete her. Her body shaking as an orgasm ripped through her. He stroked in and out of her, his right hand gripping the hair at the base of her neck he jerked her head back as he felt his own orgasm struggling to answer her's.

His fangs grew as his eyes glowed with an inner yellow light, locking his lips on to her pulsing jugular, his teeth slid into the smooth scar free skin, she gasped at the entry of his fangs as she felt him drink from her. Another orgasm more powerful then the first ripped through her entire body, causing her to whimper and cry out, her breathing uncontrollable. His own orgasm answered hers as he pumped her full of his warm seed. He drank greedily at first, gulping down her rich life giving blood, then slowly carefully, lovingly, he slid his fangs from her neck and licked at the wounds. Licking up the tiny droplets of blood that still dripped from them. His saliva helping the wounds close and heal almost instantly, leaving behind twin scars, leaving behind his claim to her.

"Mine!" His voice whispered in her right ear. "Mine, forever more."

"Yours". She answered weakly, the love so evident in her voice. A part of her marveled that it had taken her so long to reach this point with him. Her soul touched his as she said, "Yours, forever more!"

They lay together wrapped in each others arms for thirty minutes alternating between petting each other and kissing each other. Finally they rose from the bed that had served as their claiming of one another, both looking deeply into eyes that reflect the souls of each, looking back at the other.

She stroked his face after she dressed saying softly, "Mine! Mine, forever more."

He responded in kind as he stood dressed in his black jeans and black t-shirt, "Yours! Yours, forever more!"

"Lets get out of here, pet. I want to go home and discuss this in our own bed."

She smiled, shivered, thinking of what was to come and took his hand in hers and headed with him to the door.

In Another Time And Place, Separated By The Fabric Of Dimensions:

Two beings stood in what appeared to be an ancient Roman Hall. Each had glowing golden skin and eyes that matched, dressed in identical white robes, which spoke of royalty. These beings where known as The Twins, they directly served The Powers That Be.

Standing before the Hall of Mirrors they could see into any reality they saw fit. At this time they were watching the Chosen One, child born of the light and her newly Souled Vampire, once a child born to know only darkness. "Sister, events are moving along nicely don't you agree?"

"No brother, I do not. In three days time the portal that was opened the other night by the Akalanian demons will reopen. Signaling the end of the light. The being known as Giles is no closer to discovering the prophecy."

"Perhaps CeeCee, if we called him here. We could explain!"

"Seth, you know The Powers That Be, will not allow us to interfere directly." A smile appeared on her face as she thought.

"You are thinking of The Seer and her Souled Vampire are you not?" His own smile matching hers as she nodded her head in agreement.

"It would be logical," she said softly as her eyes began to glow, "and as you say time is short."

Cordelia's and Angel's Bedroom At The Hyperon Hotel, Downtown L.A:

Her head snapped to the left her lips held in a tight grimace as the pain of the vision struck. The dark haired souled vampire's eyes shot open as his vampiric sense's took in his lover's changes in the sound of her blood cursing through her veins, body heat and breathing. Turning her towards him he saw perspiration soaking her nightgown to her warm body. She shivered as he took her into his arms and stroked back her hair from her face. Slowly she stopped shivering, her eyes opened, her arms went around her vampire lover holding him to her tightly.

"Shhhh, I'm here Cordy. I've got you, your safe."

She swallowed and nodded once, "Buffy.", she struggled to get out. "Sunnydale, demony things..."

He stroked her back gently as she tried to gather her thoughts and speak.

"And they were wearing really shabby clothes." She said as her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

He smiled at her as she said the last. Then turned serious as he asked, "You said Buffy. Is she in trouble?"

"I'm not sure Angel, I think if we don't get to Sunnydale, we're all in trouble."

"When? How much time do we have?"

She looked into her lover's eyes a worried expression on her face as she spoke in a small voice, "Three days!"

TBC

_So what do you think so far? Are we having fun yet? I know I am. I could tell you how this ends but then I would have to hunt down each and every one of you. (grins) Sorry I think I was channeling Spike again or perhaps Buffy, because you know she is also evil! Okay kiddies till next time and that will be one or more chapters over the next two days!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Next Day, 4:39 A.M., Buffy's bedroom:

She lay in the dark on her left side, facing him, watching him sleep. She still marveled at the fact that he needed to breathe not being able to help herself she traced the scar running through his left eyebrow. Her breathe caught in her chest, he was so beautiful. Her hand traced the small scar on the left side of her neck and she smiled in the knowledge that he had finally claimed her. The mark would tell all that he had chosen her as his mate. It would tell the world whom she belonged too. In her short twenty-two years of life she had never wanted to belong to anyone. Not even Angel.

She shifted slightly beside him and leaned so she was slightly over him, taking a strand of hair in her right hand she played it softly under his nose. Causing him to twitch and shift in his sleep to get away from it. A playful smile played out over her lips as she moved again to tease him with it. Again he shifted and she giggled, his eyes snapped open and he smiled at her, she was the first thing that greeted him.

*My god, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon*, he thought to himself. "Morning, Cutie."

She leaned over and kissed him deeply, the kiss conveying nothing short of her love for him, her desire for him. His right hand came up and fisted in the hair at the back of her neck pulling her closer as his tongue licked at her bottom lip, his blunt teeth nipping it gently.

She moaned deep in her throat as she pressed her naked body closer to his. It always amazed her that she could never get enough of him. No matter how many times they made love or touched one another, to her it always felt more intense then the time before.

Without thinking she broke the kiss and licked down to his jaw line working her way down to the pulse point in his neck, without thinking she bit down hard with her blunt teeth breaking the surface of the skin as he cried out her name in a pleasure pain. He was instantly erect, painfully erect as she lapped at the blood flowing from the wound on his neck.

She stoked his erection with her tiny hand as she pulled her bloodied lips from the wound, her eyes slits of desire as a word whispered only for him escaped her lips, "Mine!"

His eyes widened at the word and he replied without thinking, "Yours." His own hands roamed over her body as he slowly kissed his way down her neck, sucking hard at her own pulse point, his hands cupping her naked breast, thumb and forefinger twisting both her nipples simultaneously.

"Please," she gasped out.

"Tell me what you want, pet?" He asked his own voice rich with lust.

She looked at him shyly as she stroked him harder, her lust filled eyes looking into his, the sound of her labored breathing and the rushing of her blood filling his ears. The scent of her arousal strong in the morning air mixing with the vanilla scent that was unique to her. Pleasure flooded her senses as she tried to articulate what she wanted of him.

Again he twisted her nipples, her chest rose up to push harder against his fingers. "Tell me what you want, love!" He commanded in a voice rich with love and lust.

Her nostrils flared at the pleasure pain he was causing her as she gulped down much needed air. Her voice rich with desire, "You… I… want… you!"

His lips captured hers in a searing all consuming kiss, that left her and him even more breathless then they already were. "Buffy, I need you to tell me what you want?"

Her body was in flames her soul touched his as she tried to speak, put into words what she wanted. "William, I want you to make love to me, I need you to show me that I belong only to you." Tears of joy and want leaked out the corners of her eyes.

He took pity on her and slowly trailed his right hand down her stomach, to the curls that covered started at the apex of her sex. "Is this what you want, pet?" He asked, as a finger trailed along her wet slit, lightly teasing her clit.

She moaned and cried out his name as the flames of desire suddenly turned white hot, her need so great she thought she was going to pass out, from that one touch.

"Please...please…please. N…need you…inside." She gasped out.

At her pleading he slid a finger inside her slick wet channel, marveling at the way her inner walls clenched him and pulled him in further as her hips shot up in a desperate need for more.

His finger was joined with a second as he angled it up slightly and found her g-spot, rubbing the hardened inner flesh she cried out and came in a rush, her muscles milking his fingers as her juices flowed over his fingers and down to pool into his hands. Her vision spotted at the intensity of the orgasm that washed over her, her hips jerking as her body shook.

He smiled at the intensity of her orgasm and the knowledge that he had cause that. As her breathing slowed she stroked his face lovingly then without a thought she flipped him over and rose up so she could guide his hard member inside her. She slammed her body down hard swallowing all of him and cried out as her hands flayed against his chest. Her nails trailing welts down his chest as her muscles milked him, hard.

He answered her silent pleas by thrusting up deep into her, his hands reaching up and pulling her face to his own as his lips found hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, in time with his hips thrusting up into her own and she cried out with pleasure into his mouth.

He slammed up harder with each stroke as she slammed down to meet his every thrust.

"Buffy," he cried out as his lips tore from hers, "I'm going to cum love."

"Cum for me Spike, please, I need it, please!" She urged him on her muscles clamping down on his stiff member.

He cried out her name as his warm seed filled her, his eyes never leaving her face as he gasped out, "Look at me, Buffy!"

Her eyes opened as she looked into his her own orgasm answering his own as she whimpered and moaned against him. She collapsed against him and rasped out, "I love you, baby," that was her last thought as she slipped into sleep.

Still buried in her he followed her as he held her small form to his chest, his own heart beating wildly in his chest. He stroked her hair and back lovingly as he followed her into sleep.

Down Stairs One Hour Later

The phone rang, Dawn hurriedly answer it knowing that her sister and her lover where upstairs fast asleep. "Summer's residence."

"Dawn, is that you?"

Her eyes went large at the sound of the voice, as she asked tenitively, "Angel?

"Dawn, I need to speak to Buffy is she there?" His voice sounded filled with urgency and all Dawn could think was, *Oh shit*

"I think she's sleeping, what is this about? Can I give her a message?"

"Dawnie, I really need to speak to her. Something has come up and we are headed to Sunnydale tonight as soon as the sun goes down."

"Angel I can't really wake her up right now, she and Spi…" Her eyes again went wide as she realized what she had almost said.

A growl was heard on the other end of the phone as his voice shot back, "What is she doing with my childe?" The tone of his voice was not pleasant to say the least.

"I'll," she stammered back. I'll tell her you'll be here tonight. Gotta go Angel. See ya." With that said she hung up the phone quickly. Slapping her forehead she muttered, "Oh shit, they are so both going to kill me."

She raced up the stairs taking them two at a time and knocked loudly on Buffy's door. "Sis, we need to talk," She said urgently.

"Dawnie, go away we're trying to sleep." Came a sleepy irritated voice from within.

Taking a deep breath she said in a neutral tone of voice, "Angel called he will be here after sundown."

"Oh bloody hell." The male voice from behind the closed door cried out fully awake now.

TBC

It appears the proverbial shit is about to hit the fan. What do you think? (grins) Okay people I need reviews, you like the story, you don't like the story? Your anxiously awaiting the next chapter. I know your out there because I can tell the amount of hits this story is receiving and I have to say that pleases me. However reviews would be nice. hello anyone out there? (chuckles)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lobby of The Hyperion Hotel

Angel came storming downstairs followed by an amused Cordelia, she shook her head as she followed him down into the lobby. "Angel, why are you so mad?"

With his back to her he answered each word coming out of his mouth measured, "Cordy, she is with Spike." He turned to face her, "Do you really know what that means?"

"Gee, I don't know. Could it possibly be that he loves her?

"He doesn't have a soul, you know that, in all probability it means he is planning on killing her." His voice sounded tired he was so tired of this argument with her and the rest of the LA crew. He just couldn't understand that they always looked for the good in his wayward childe.

Her voice sounded hurt as she shot back, "He loves her Angel. He would never hurt her. I am beginning to think the real reason you're so pissed off at this is because you still want her." She moved closer to him as she spoke what was really on her mind. "You still love her don't you? That's the real reason you're pissed. You just won't except that she has found someone that actually makes her happy."

"Cordy, I love you. You know that. I just don't want to see her hurt."

Her face and eyes softened as she moved into the brooding vampires arms and buried her face in his chest saying softly, "He won't hurt her."

"How can you be so sure, Cord?" He asked his hand stroking her short hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"My vision, showed them together Angel, he was saving her life and she called him baby."

He stuttered out, "But…but…"

Before he could find the words she struck him hard in the chest, tears running down her face. "I can't do this with you any more Angel. I can't have you ripping out my heart every time you think she's in danger and you need to go to her. You tell me you love me and yet a part of you loves her more. I can feel it. I just…" Her sobs came out in between huge gulps of air as she fought for control. It was tearing her apart. She loved him so much and the big jerk was throwing away the best thing that ever happened to either of them over someone he could never be with.

He held her tighter and rained kisses down her face. Reaching for her lips he crushed his own to them and licked at her lower lip, she opened her mouth as her tongue sought out his. Tasting him. Her hands stroked his hair as she pressed her body closer to his, then she remembered he had hurt her and she pushed back against his chest as her resolve kicked in.

He was momentarily stunned at her actions but on a level he knew why she did it and he felt guilty as hell over it. He had to show her, tell her, she was his life now. He just couldn't help his reaction over his first true love.

"Cord, I'm sorry." His right hand gripped her gently under her chin as he lifted her face to him. "I love you, you are everything I have ever and will ever want. It's just that she was my first and I can't let her be hurt, not by him."

She bit her lower lip as she saw the truth in his eyes and said in a trembling voice, "He won't hurt her Angel. He loves her and I know this is hard for you to understand, but in my vision I saw how much she loves and needs him."

"You have to accept that she has moved on and finally found someone whom she can love as much as they love her. You always said you wanted her happy. Please, my love, let her be happy," as her lips sought out his for a gentle kiss she said softly, "Let us be happy!"

He considered her words and then smiling at her nodding once, confirming he was finally getting it. Then something else she said sank in and his eyes widened. "She loves him? Since when?"

She laughed at his confusion and replied, "Ask your ex when you see her?" Having said all she was going to say on the matter, she pulled his head to her own and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him, her body trying desperately to mold itself to his.

At that same moment Lorne cleared his throat as he stood with Wesley the ex-watcher and Faith the rogue slayer. "If we are going kids, then we need to get going. The clock is ticking."

The two lovers slowly came up for air and whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. As one they turned and walked with their bags towards the exit of the hotel, as Cordy passed Lorne she growled out, "I owe you for that."

He chuckled and followed them out.

Two Hours Later The Summer's House:

"Oh Spike, do stop pacing around and no smoking in the house."

"Listen watcher it's not your bleedin' sire coming to help save the day is it? I mean I can't even stand the bloody poof and your telling us he is going to help us save the world." Disgustedly he put out his cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the coffee table.

Giles took off his glasses as he starting cleaning them with a handkerchief that seemed to materialize in his hand almost by magic. "Yes, that is what the prophecy stated."

"Did it also state the fact that he is going to try and stake me the first chance he gets?"

"Baby, if anyone is going to stake you it's going to be me." His lover told him, a playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh sing me another one, pet that one is getting just so old." His voice matched her own playful one as he moved and took her into his arms and slowly his lips sought out her own. She moaned at the contact.

"Oh for the love of god," said Dawn, "Will you two stop it already."

They both mock growled at her and then kissed anyways. A loud knock on the door brought the small group back to reality as the two jumped away from each other.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered the newly souled Day Walker as he strode over to the door his hand in Buffy's, dragging her with him. "Show time love."

She squeezed his hand to reassure him that she was here by his side and would remain there till time itself came to a grinding halt.

He opened the door and saw a brooding vampire, a green demon with horns, a somewhat smiling ex-cheerleader, a once Watcher and a rogue Slayer.

The others walked past the two blondes as Spike stared hard at Angel. "So peaches what brings you to our humble abode."

He returned the stare and stood just outside the door wondering if he was still invited or if one of the witches had done an uninvited spell, testing the invisible non-existent barrier. His right fist shot out and caught his childe in the chin sending him crashing back into the coffee table in the living room. The wood splintered beneath him as he landed hard on top of it. Getting up he moved quickly towards his sire, as they met half way they gripped each other by the lapels of their shirts. "If you so much as hurt her I am going to stake you."

A spin kick caught Angel in the right side and two ribs cracked as he went down. A very pissed off blonde slayer stood over the fallen dark haired vampire. No one else moved as they watched, knowing this had to be gotten out of the way before the reason for the visit could be started.

The little blonde slayer reached down and jerked the vampire to his feet. "Three things Angel, this is my house, you are here as a guest and Spike is my mate. Touch him again and I will stake you." Her eyes glared as she looked into his. For just an instant they flashed an angry yellow. It had happened so quickly that Angel wasn't sure what he had just seen.

For his part he kept his mouth closed and simply nodded. Trying desperately to digest what she had just said about Spike being her mate and failing miserably. His eyes trailed down from her own to her smooth neck now devoid of all scars save the claiming bite marking the left side of her neck.

Satisfied she smirked at him and helped him to his feet. The others still in shock looked on, except for Spike who moved smoothly and put his right arm around her waist in a protective gesture that said in no unspoken terms she was his.

Buffy looked at Cordelia and said in a pleasant voice, "How are you Cord? I see you brought psycho slayer with you."

Not deeming it worthy of an answer she went over to Angel and laid her head against his shoulder as her own arm went around his waist.

Spike looked at the group curiously and then to the ex-cheerleader a smile broke out on his face as his eyes settled on her neck.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it was he was looking at and her hand flew up to cover the mark on her own neck.

The bleached blonde vampire laughed as he tightened his hold on his mate, "So peaches claim anyone lately?"

He growled once in response, as he tightened his own hold on his lover.

Faith turned to Wesley and asked, "So tell me again why we came here?"

"Something about a prophecy involving a slayer and a souled vampire. Uniting together to realign the forces of light and dark."

Spikes burst out laughing as he heard the Ex-Watcher talking to the Rogue Slayer. Buffy shot him a look, rolling her eyes and all he could do was laugh harder.

Lorne looked curiously at the bleached blonde vampire feeling something was off but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The small blonde Slayer could contain herself no longer as she said, "And what makes you think, Angel is the souled vampire of the prophecy, Wesley?"

The LA Crew looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. Angel broke the silence, "To my knowledge I am the only souled vampire around."

Spike for his part started singing, "Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and fame…" his voice trailed off at Lorne's surprised look took on a smile and he said, "My god, the prophecy isn't about Angel, it's about him."

Before anyone could protest Giles spoke up, "And so it shall come to pass the light will merge with the dark to beat back the forces of darkness. The best of both shall join together and out of this joining the birth of the Day Walker will come about. He will have help to guide him along the way, a blonde Slayer once his enemy will join her love with his and that love will give him the strength to do what is right. Another souled vampire will join The Day Walker, with help of his own true love to lend strength to the bond. A Slayer once turned from the path of right shall walk with one who once watched to help turn the tide back towards the light. One who is a father and not a father shall join with the sister who is not a sister, a witch and a builder to fight on the side of right."

He paused to take a breath as Dawn moved towards him to take her hand in his, the whelp and the witch also came forward to lend support.

The dark haired brooding vampire looked at those gathered around the blond slayer and his childe. His head tilted slightly to the left he absorbed the words spoken by Giles and the evidence of his own eyes as he saw the look that passed between the slayer and her vampire, "He really loves her doesn't he?"

Cordelia, who had no real love for Buffy spoke softly, "Yes, you big dork and it appears she loves him as well."

"But he can't love her, he has no soul!"

Lorne came forward and spoke softly, "Actually sweet cheeks he does. I read it as he sang."

"What next?" asked Angel incredulously? "Does he get to walk in the sun light as well?"

"Actually peaches it's funny that you should ask that question." Smirked Spike.

Buffy not able to contain herself any longer buried her face in his chest.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Summer's Home One Hour To Sunrise:

Xander and Willow had already gone home for the night; Dawn sat in a chair forcing her eyes to stay open afraid if she closed them she would miss something. Wesley and Faith had gone out on patrol 3 hours ago, she needed to kill something. Wesley much to his credit was not going to let her go off on her own. Giles had stayed to make sure that the remaining four did not end up killing each other. It was no secret that Spike despised his Sire. From Angel's point of view he didn't have much love for his childe either.

Surprisingly enough it was the blonde slayer and the ex-cheerleader that where getting along. Who would have thought way back in their senior year at Sunnydale High these two, Cordelia Chase, or Queen C, as she was not so affectionately known to her peers and the over opinionated Buffy Summers, who once tolerated each other barely would find a common ground. They were both hopelessly in love with two souled vampires. Buffy found that she actually liked who Cordy had turned into and for her part, Cordelia could not help but like the woman, the petite blonde slayer had turned into.

As the two talked quietly together their mates as it were, were anything but quiet.

"What really has your knickers in a twist, peaches? The fact that I proved you wrong all those many years ago and changed." Smirking he continued, "Turned your little world upside down did it? Or is it that after you're noble and might I add, hasty departure from her life, she went and fell in love with me? Out of all the normal gits in this god forsaken Hellmouth. She went and fell in love with a soulless vampire."

Buffy and Cordelia both stopped talking and listened in on their conversation, not that they could help it. Hell the whole neighborhood could hear those two arguing. Between the two of them they were reinventing the words _loud mouth_. At the peroxide blonde's use of the word _soulless_, Buffy cleared her throat.

He looked at her frowning face and back peddled as fast as he could. "Well, pet, I was soulless when we fell in love, of course now I have a bleedin' soul. Course unlike Peaches here mine doesn't go away when I have a happy."

She could not believe he had said that. Her mouth opened to ball him out when Angel's right fist came up and struck him in the nose, a crunch was heard as blood splattered outward. His hands coming up to cover his nose as he yelped out in pain.

Giles moved to separate the two, as Cordy and Buffy went to their other half's. The ex-cheerleader pushed her boyfriend away as hard as she could, unprepared for the shove he ended up on his ass.

"What?" He exclaimed totally shocked that she would do such a thing.

"Do you have to stoop to his level?" She glared at him.

Buffy and Giles looked at Spike's now broken nose.

"Lean your head back, Spike?" Giles told him trying to be helpful.

"Baby, are you alright?" Buffy asked her voice filled with concern and her body language told him he was in trouble later on.

"Why do they always go for my bleedin' nose?" He quickly amended, "No pun intended." Holding his hand to his nose and feeling it gently he continued, "Every single time you people go for the nose."

He glared at his lover, "Did you teach him that or did he teach you that?"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, you'll heal by morning. Besides you had it coming. If he hadn't hit you I would have."

He was beside himself as he asked afraid of her answer, "Why? What did I do to deserve the great poofter here striking me?"

"You can be such an ass sometimes, William." She was furious with him. He was acting like he did before he got his soul and she was not going to let him get away with it.

Angel looked at Cordelia and then they both looked at Giles as he said quietly, "She only calls him William, when she is really angry with him."

The two shared a look and smiled, then brought their attention back to the two arguing blondes.

He sputtered as he looked at the brassed off Slayer before him, then he realized what he had said, bowing his head he held up his hands in an _I surrender motion._ Without another thought he moved to his Sire and held out his right hand.

His Sire looked at the hand before him in total surprise, for in the one hundred and twenty years since his childe was turned he never once offered his hand in friendship. His head tilted to the right side as he looked into his childe's blue eyes after what seemed like an intolerable amount of time to Spike, Angel extended his right hand and took hold of Spike's in a firm grip and shook it.

"I'm sorry, mate. That was uncalled for."

"Don't mention it, William." Angel said with mischief in his voice. He knew how much his childe hated it when he called him by his given name.

"Your still a poof," he said, smiling all the earlier hostility gone from his voice and body language.

"And you are still the most disrespectful childe it has ever been my pleasure to sire." Though the two would never admit it out loud or to themselves they had just made the first steps towards peace between each other.

Giles smiled and walked over to the couch where a sleeping Dawn had missed everything she would have wanted to see. "Dawn," he said as he shook her.

She looked up at him with tired eyes and muttered, "I don't want to go to sleep yet. I might miss somethin'."

He laughed and picked her up. "Say goodnight Dawn, you can play with them tomorrow."

She grumbled out, "Goodnight Dawn," as he took her up the stairs to put her in her bed.

"So," said Spike, "You and the poof are an item now?"

Cordelia ground out between clenched teeth, "Stop calling him a poof."

Buffy did the only thing she could do and shook her head laughing.

"And you Miss Stake Happy, keep him under control." She said in a mock angry voice. Turning to Angel she reached up with both hands and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him deeply. Finally the need to breathe overwhelmed her and as the kiss ended she whispered, "I love you, my Angel."

He smiled at her and stroked her face gently with the back of his left hand as she shivered, "Love you back, my Seer!"

The blonde Slayer took her vampire lover's hand in hers and tugged him towards the stairs as she said over her shoulder, "Cordy, the extra sheets are in the hall closet, the couch pulls out into a bed." Not being able to resist she turned and looked at the two a pixyish grin on her face. "Oh, and could you two keep it down with the moaning and groaning, Dawn is a light sleeper."

Not bothering to wait for a reply she turned away from the two and pulled her lover up the stairs as he said to her in a voice loud enough for the others to hear, "And you call me evil?"

"What's your point Fang Breath? I learned from you!"

He chuckled and said, "I am so proud!" As the two in the living room watched them ascend the stairs with eyes and mouths wide open. Both speechless.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Two chapters in one day, how exciting, okay all, at this point I really need to know what you think. We who write live for reviews, it let's us know if we are pleasing you or not. I have had well over 1,000 hits for this story and for that I give thanks. But come on people 9 reviews? I mean really. (smirks) So now we come to a fork in the road. This story is about to cross over with, "The Vampire Diaries". Unless of course I don't get feedback in which case. NO CROSS OVER! It is far from over, I am having fun writing this so it will continue, but seriously within the next 3 chapters it is going to cross over. So what do you? **_

_**Oh and as always thanks for reading! You guys are great!**_

Chapter 11

The Magic Box, Early The Following Morning:

Xander walked in carrying a box of donuts and coffee for the Scooby's and their guests from L.A., the ever-present reformed red headed witch at his side. Since the night of her almost causing what could only be referred to as "The End of Days", he kept her by his side almost constantly. For himself he had finally found the love of his love, for her she was finally able to admit her love for him.

The night Tara had died it seemed to her, at the time that her life was over. She had loved Tara in a way that she hadn't known love could be. With Oz, he was reserved, gentle and caring. Tara was exciting, she always knew how to touch her and what to say to her, when they were alone. In public the blonde headed witch was reserved almost afraid of her own shadow. In private she did her best to please her red headed lover seeming to derive pleasure out of pleasing her.

The night she died, Willow felt a part of herself die as well, the best part. One moment she had Tara back after being apart for months and the next she held her blood covered dead lover in her arms, not even her dark powers could bring her back to life.

She had fled their bedroom in the Summer's house to find a dying Slayer on the front lawn, held in the arms of her present lover and best friend. Without so much as a thought she saved her life and later went on to murder Warren for taking Tara, her world, from her.

Hours later she had been hell bent on destroying the world, to put an end to the pain of humanity. It was then that Xander appeared by her side and told her he loved her. She had tried to destroy him for interfering with what she, at the time, knew she had to do. If not for the love he held in his heart for her, she would have succeeded, but the small spark of humanity that resided within her, then, blackened soul recognized the love for what it was and her own love of her best friend brought her back.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as her thoughts returned to the present and wondered what her life would be like without him. Unlike Oz, he was far from reserved, in public or in the bedroom. Unlike Tara, he was not afraid of people or it seemed demons. He was not afraid to tell her he loved her in a crowd or take her and kiss her making her ache for more.

She thanked the Goddess once more for giving her a second chance at a soul mate. He was her anchor and she was the keeper of his heart.

Noticing the look he was getting from her and the smile that lit up her face he said softly, "What? Did I get powdered sugar on my face or something?"

She giggled a sound he would never grow tired of hearing as his heart swelled with love for her, his fiery witch. "No you duffus, I just…"

"Love you too, Wills."

She stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek as he desperately tried to balance the coffee and the donuts.

Out of nowhere Spike, appeared grabbing the box out of his hands, "Here now mate, watch the jelly filled ones." He opened the box making sure nothing was crushed. "Your lucky mate, if you had smashed em' I would have had to teach you a lesson."

"Hey, Buffy control your vampire will ya?" He yelled out.

The petite blonde moved away from the book she was looking in and moved to where they were standing. She proceeded to look in the box and took out a donut covered in powdered sugar. "You are so lucky you remembered my sugar fix, last time all you got was plain and jelly filled. Did you get me my mocha?"

He gave her a pained look, that said, _I knew I forgot something_ and then a pleading look at Spike when he noticed the glare in her eyes.

"Ah, hey evil dead, think you can control your Slayer?"

"Not me mate, you're the one who forgot her mocha and you know how cranky she gets without her morning mocha." He moved away from the group, as a hand shot out and stopped him. Turning him towards her, she presented him with her best pouty face.

"I do not get cranky. I just like my morning mocha," she whined.

"Then you better bleedin' well go to The Expresso Pump and get yourself a mocha, hadn't you?"

"Baby!" She whined and pressed up against him, taking a seductive bite out of her donut.

He swallowed hard and handed her his jelly donut, taking the box of donuts out of the whelp's hands along with the coffees he had gotten and thrusting them into Willows empty ones. "You're coming with me junior!"

"I am not, I just got here and I haven't even had my donut yet."

The peroxide bleached souled Day Walker tapped his nose and said in a tone that would brook no argument, "Vampire senses, remember? You ate a powdered sugar donut before you got here. You're the one who forgot her mocha, so if I have to go get her one, you're coming along. Isn't that right whelp?"

"Wills…" He whined.

"Well you did forget her mocha and I came here to research the big evil that is coming. So I am staying right here…" She looked at Buffy and winked. "To do research and somegirlbondingstuff."

The two women linked their arms together heading off to sit and pig out on donuts.

Xander shook his head and said, "Huh?"

The newly souled vampire grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, freezing as the sunlight hit him, purely out of reflex still amazed when he didn't burst into flames. He then moved confidently out into the morning sunlight. "Come on you git, the sooner we get the Slayer her mocha the sooner we get to help with the research." He groaned as he said the word _research_ he was becoming a bigger poof then his Sire.

"Think maybe we could get hit by a car on the way there?" Asked Harris hating the research part even more then his vampire friend did.

"One could only hope, mate. One could only hope," muttered the vampire.

Thirty Minutes Later:

Both girls looked up as the bell above the door jingled. The two had returned baring gifts. Both women got up and attacked them almost as they cleared the doorway. "Did you remember to get me extra chocolate in it, did ya, did ya?" The blonde Slayer asked like an excited schoolgirl.

Her only reply was a smirk; she took the cup out of his hands and kissed him quickly, then sniffed the aroma coming out of the hole in the lid and took a sip. "Yummy!"

Spike's smirk turned into a look of pure love as he watched his mate. She was in fact the strongest human being on the planet, she had stood up to a Goddess and won and yet she could be such a child.

As he watched her lost in his own world, Willow looked at her own lover as he handed her over the cup he was holding and whispered, "I had them put in extra whipped cream for you." The look of love she gave him made him go weak in the knees. She gave him a quick kiss and joined her girl friend as she sipped at her own mocha.

"I got extra cream in mine what did you get?"

The Slayer's eyes went wide in mock shock as she said teasingly, "Why Willow Rosenberg, you little minx you. Extra Cream?"

She blushed and said softly, "Hush you or I'll tell Xander about what you usually do with all that extra chocolate Spike brings you."

A red blush instantly crept up the Slayers neck; as her eyes went big as saucers and she squeaked out, "Deal!"

The peroxide blonde vampire looked at his friend carefully saying, "Extra cream, huh? I don't think I've been giving you enough credit mate. There appears to be more to you then meets the eye." With that said he arched his scarred eyebrow and went to join his own mate at the table. Leaving a slightly embarrassed Xander behind.

One Hour Later:

Giles followed by Wesley and Lorne came out of the office in the back of the shop.

"So what your saying is all the signs point to it happening tomorrow night?" Asked Lorne.

"You read the same book as us, do you really need to ask that question?"

He arched an eyebrow at Wesley and said, "You didn't get any last night did you? Faith finally see the light and throw you out on your stuffy British arse?"

The ex-watcher just shook his head and sighed.

Buffy's slayer hearing kicked in and she almost choked on her diet coke. When she calmed enough to speak she said, "Oh my god, your with Faith? I knew it." Thinking to herself, _No wonder she seemed all excited and calm at the same time. _"So why did she throw you out?"

Spike grabbed her hand and squeezed it in an effort to make her keep quiet.

"Ow, don't do that." She snarled at him. "I was just wondering..."

"Pet!" He said in that tone of voice she had come to know as meaning, _Shut up!_

"Fine! I will just needle it out of Faith when we go on patrol tonight," she said smugly.

Three British voices said in unison, "Oh bloody hell!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**For those of you who have been faithfully reading, I would like to thank you. It has been a pleasure to entertain you all. However, I am in need of a couple of beta readers after the next chapter, preferably one's that are well versed in the universe of the Vampire Diaries. A couple more chapters and this part of Discoveries ends and takes a turn into the TVD, universe. **_

_**The thing I love about writing is the freedom we as writers have of molding the universe around the story to fit our whims. I have to say, when this story connects with TVD, you are going for a ride you will not soon forget.**_

_**Have no fear the Scoobies and the Angel gang will be present and Dawn will be playing a major role. New friends will be made, doorways will open and others will close, perhaps forever. The twins that are the speakers for the Powers That Be will also play a role.**_

_**I am still not hearing your thoughts on if you love this story or hate it. However as I have well over 1500 hits, I have to assume that it is well received. Seriously a few reviews would be nice. **_

_**One final note on the coming sequel which of course will be a cross over, there will be character death. Guess you will have to read to find out who lives and who dies. Anyone out there care to venture a guess? Okay enough about me blabbing on what is to come. Enjoy this next section and I do need at least 2 beta readers. Any Takers?**_

_**As always thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

Sunnydale Rest Cemetery, Midnight:

Faith and Buffy sat side by side on a grave marker waiting by a fresh grave to see if it's occupant was going to rise. He had been dead for 3 days now according to what Willow was able to get when she hacked into the medical examiners records.

Sometimes it helped to have a hacker as a best friend thought the blonde Slayer. Faith not able to stand the silence finally asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since she got back to Sunnydale.

"So, tell me B, you and Spike, wow."

She smiled at that and giggled, "Yeah, who would have thunk? I mean three years ago he was trying to kill me and I was trying to kill him."

Faith got a guilty look on her face and said softly in an uncharacteristic voice filled with the guilt she felt, "Three years ago, I also tried to kill you. What with the mayor and all."

The blonde Slayer looked at the dark haired girl and considered her for a bit before she spoke. "Faith, that was then and that time is past, I think perhaps we can just go forward from this day and put it behind us. I wasn't exactly fair to you back then either, ya know? You needed us and I pushed you away. Maybe if I hadn't of done that, things would have turned out differently for you."

"I'm sorry B, I really am sorry. I tried to kill you!" She thought for a moment before she continued. "I wish I could take it back. All of it, but I can't. It happened and I have to live with that fact. I went a little insane back then. But you know you can trust me now right. I'm really not what you called me last night, ya know?"

Buffy dropped her eyes and then inhaled deeply and looked into her sister Slayer's dark eyes, "I am sorry too, F. I know your not psycho Slayer. I was just still angry with you. Can we just agree to put it all behind us?"

"Yes, please, I would like that, B. I really would like that." She thought again for just a second and said, "So your wicked happy then? With Spike I mean?"

"As you like to say everything is five by five." She looked at her sister Slayer and asked softly.

"Do you love him?"

The dark Slayer gave her a confused look and then her face softened.

"He can be so stuffy sometimes and so overprotective that he pisses me off. Sometimes I just want to kick his ass and tell him to let me do my job."

"And?" The Blonde coaxed her friend. Her spidey sense kicked in right then and she held up her hand for silence as she stood and walked over to the fresh grave as a hand shot up out of the fresh earth.

The dark Slayer followed her, as they both stood side by side waiting for the newly born vamp to rise.

"Faith, are they this rude in LA as well. I mean you get in a heart to heart and they just sort of show up."

"Yeah B, that is what they do, they are rude evil things."

As if that was a queue, the vamp rose to his fool height of 6'1" and moved towards the two women, growling.

"Oooo, I am so scared," exclaimed Faith, sarcastically.

The blonde Slayer held her hands out in front of her and said, "Please don't hurt me!" A wooden stake shot out of the spring loader hidden under her shirtsleeve as it found its way into the vamp's chest piercing his heart.

Exploding into a cloud of dust, the dark haired Slayer exclaimed, "B, he was mine. You know this is what part of the problem was before, you never let me have any fun."

"I so let you have fun." She pouted.

"Oh please, save that for Spike, it doesn't work on me."

She shrugged and said well naturedly, "You can't blame a girl for trying."

As they walked deeper into the cemetery to make one last sweep, Faith asked, "So what did you want to know before you killed off my vamp?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and asked with an impish grin, "What is up with you and the Wes man? Are you like an item now?"

She took a deep breath before she answered, "He loves me."

"And this is a problem, because?"

"I care about him, B." She looked away slightly embarrassed and said in a small voice, "I don't want to hurt him."

"Well if he loves you and you care about him, how would that hurt him."

"What if I turn…" Her voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes as she stopped and looked at her friend. "What if I turn evil again, Buffy? He deserves better then that."

"Faith," She said in a serious tone. "What if you don't? I mean yeah, you made some mistakes in the past, but you paid for them. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes; you're crazy about the man. As someone once said to me, we can't always control whom we care about or love. Sometimes we just have to take a chance. None of us knows how long we have. My god, F, I died twice now."

"B, I'm not like you, I don't have that many friends. I just don't want to hurt him."

"And what about you Faith, don't you deserve to be loved and to be happy. Don't you think Wesley deserves that? If you could have seen him this morning you would know how much that man loves you and he needs you in his life."

She snorted at that.

"I mean it Faith, without you he's lost and I think without him, you would be lost too. You two look good together."

The dark Slayer nodded and started walking again.

"And what about Spike, what is up with the Day Walker thing?"

"As we understand it, he is a hybrid of man and vampire. He still has all their strengths but none of their weaknesses, except the blood thing."

"Does that bother you at all, the blood thing?"

"No," she said softly. "I love him Faith all of him, the man and the demon. He is whom I want. He is my other half and without him, I would be lost. We balance each other out."

She looked at her sister slayer's neck for the first time since they had been reunited, "He marked you didn't he. I mean I seem to remember you as having more scars on your neck, from the Master and Angel, but I don't see any bite marks other then Spike's."

She shrugged. "It's a side effect from being resurrected. Somehow when I was brought back, none of the scars I had sustained in fights or whatever came back with me, it's like this body was brand new."

"Oh." Was all the dark Slayer said her voice echoing her sadness.

"Faith, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know that don't you? Regardless of our past I am your friend. I may tease you but I want to help."

The dark haired young woman turned to her blonde haired friend and said in a scared voice, "B, what if he wakes up one day and decides being with me is a mistake. If I give him my heart, I don't know if I could handle that."

She regarded her friend and pulled her into her arms and said softly stroking her hair, "Faithy, what if you don't say anything to him and he wakes up one day thinking you don't really care about him and he leaves you? Thinking you just don't care."

She hugged Buffy tightly, blinking back tears, her body shuddering as she fought against them.

"I don't know what happened last night between you and Wes, and it probably isn't any of my business but I'm going to tell you this. When I saw him this morning he was devastated over what happened between you two. If you do care about him, Faith, he needs to know that, because honestly the guy loves you."

The internal battle she had been having with herself over her boyfriend finally came to a halt at her sister slayer's words; she disengaged herself from Buffy and said as she dried her eyes. "Guess I need to grow up sometime, huh?"

The blonde just smiled and thought about her mate. "We need to get out of here. The guys are going to worry about us."

Before either girl could move towards the exit of the cemetery, the stars seemed to vanish from the sky as the sound of thunder almost deafened them. Lightning lit up the sky as a jagged hole appeared overhead, demons started to drop down towards them.

"Oh shit, Giles said we had till tomorrow night. I hate prophecies! I really do," said the blonde. Both Slayers looked at one another and took off running as fast as they could to warn the others as the demons that had landed looked around at their surroundings, not bothering to follow the figures of the two women.

"Fuck B, I think the shit just hit the proverbial fan."

"C'mon we need to warn the others."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay in posting, at the end of this chapter you will understand the reason why. From this point on in the story, it is about to get, well for lack of a better word, HAIRY! So as always for your amusement and bemusement, I bring you chapter 13 of, "Discoveries". As always, enjoy and for the love of God, review!

Discoveries

By SpiritedGhost

Chapter 13

Two minutes later:

Both slayers ran as if their lives depended on it as the demons landed, the disorientation of traveling through the rift lasted perhaps a minute or two at most as they started to take off in the same the direction the slayers ran in.

As the Chosen Two cleared the outer boundaries of the cemetery they found themselves coming face to face with another portal. About fifty more creatures cleared the iridescent purple portal before it closed down. The winds died as the rains came to an end. It was like being in the eye of a hurricane the proverbial calm before the storm.

The two Slayers looked around, the older one a calm look on her face as she assessed the situation, the younger brunette still possessing a mentality of Punch, Kick and Stake, attacked the nearest demon to her. A spin kick took it down, her right boot clad foot coming down with all the strength she possessed to crush its windpipe. Blood gushed from its eyes, nose and ears. It was dead in an instant.

Another demon launched itself at Faith, it's right hand extended, claws the sharpness' of tempered steel entered her back as she screamed out her sister slayer's name, "Buffy!" The words barely left her mouth as she collapsed in her own blood. The demon forgetting her as she fell it spun on the other slayer just in time to meet the famous, _Mr. Pointy, _as it found it's way into the demon's right eye, driving the sharp end into it's brain.

In her mind she called out the name of her lover, all her fear hitting him like a ton of bricks. As his head shot up his mind linked to his mates. He stood on shaky legs and made for the door. His heart pounding in his chest, the others looked at him as a cried out, "Buffy!"

Angel was at his childes side in an instant hands on his shoulders as he turned the souled vampire to him, "What?" His voice filled with urgency bracing himself for the answer he was sure to hear as his own mate said, "It has begun, Buffy, Faith cemetery."

The Seer looked with unfocused eyes in the direction of her mate as she spoke in a pained voice, "Angel so much blood."

Spike growled and was out the door before the others could follow. His legs pounding the pavement for all he was worth he made it to the cemetery in record time. Sniffing the air as he ran he found the scent of his mate, his face a mask any emotion he may have been feeling pushed to the back of his mind as he rounded his old crypt just in time to see his lover holding a demon at bay. Without any thought he joined the fray his back to hers. They had done this so many times they moved with the grace of a well-oiled machine. Each taking down a demon and moving on to the next. The body count climbed as the blonde duo fought. Neither said a word. Nothing mattered at the moment except living through what was destined to be the bloodiest battle of their lives.

The others came upon a scene of ultimate carnage, each in their own way taking in the situation and lending a hand where they could. Angel in full game face attacked a demon that was sneaking up on his childe, his hands gripping it on either side of its neck and without so much as a thought he twisted hard; its neck snapped like a twig. Giles crossbow in hand took out as many demons as he had bolts. Xander and Willow seeing Faith on the ground, moved as quickly as they could through the throngs of demons to reach her side. Wesley sword in hand followed hacking away at anything that moved. His mind shocked by the sight of the woman he loved, lying still on the ground. He did his best to protect the backs of Xander and Willow as they attended to Faith.

Cordelia, fought like a mad woman beside the vampire who had claimed her as his. Her own sword covered in bluish green colored blood. Slowly the tide turned, as the demons ran off to regroup.

Jade colored lightning lit the night sky followed by thunder so deafening all other sound was drowned out. A jagged hole appeared in the open sky as clouds obliterated all the stars from sight. The remaining demons dove through the opening the portal made. As the last one made it through the portal slammed shut like a door. An explosion rocked the air around the remaining combatants. Then a calm surround the area.

Wesley moved to Faith's prone body as quickly as he could and sank down. Pulling her head into his lap. He took in the blood covering her body. He had never been more scared in his life. "Please, Faith. Please, you can't die. I love you. I can't loose you, I can't."

Willow, placed her small hand on his right shoulder and sank down on her knees next to them. Her other hand feeling for a pulse in the right side of her neck, finding one she spoke softly to Wesley who picked up the rogue slayer in his arms and they quickly made their way to the cars.

"Xander, we have to get her to the hospital. She's lost so much blood."

"We will, honey she has to be alright. She's one of the Chosen Two after all. I mean she's Faith and she is not going to die. She survived prison right? You'll see by morning she will be saying everything is five by five."

The others stood around looking out at the carnage they had wrought this night. Each thanking whatever deity they believed in that no one else was hurt.

Buffy and Spike inspected each other for any sign of injury. Their hands roaming over each other, needing to feel one another to make sure the other was safe.

Giles joined them. His face showing the relief he felt that the woman who he had come to love as a daughter was uninjured. He spoke to her softly telling her that Faith was on her way to the hospital.

Angel and Cordelia went with the others to the hospital to make sure that Faith would be all right and to lend moral support to Wesley.

The Next Day Sunnydale General Hospital:

"I almost lost you," he said softly to the Rogue Slayer in the hospital bed. He was petting her hair as they spoke to one another.

"But you didn't."

"Faith do you even know how much I love you? How much you mean to me?"

Her eyes filled with tears at his admission of love, "As much as I need and love you!"

A smile played at his lips as he bent down to kiss her, his hand tightening in her hair. She sucked at his bottom lip and then cried out in pain as he pulled her tightly against him.

"Sorry," he muttered as he petted her hair.

"Wes, I'm just sore. This hurts more then the time Buffy stabbed me." She looked lovingly into his eyes. "Can you just hold me?"

"For the rest of our lives!" Saying that he climbed into bed with her and held her.

Three hours later a nurse came in to check on them. She found them sleeping together holding one another. Not wishing to disturb them, she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her softly.

The Magic Box Later That Same Day:

Angel hung up the phone saying, "That was Wesley, he said Faith is out of the woods and should be released in a couple of days."

"Probably sooner," said the blonde slayer, "accelerated healing and all!"

"Giles we need to know how to keep that portal closed or come tonight we are going to have a repeat performance of last night. Any ideas?" Asked the bleached blonde vampire.

Before he had a chance to answer the reformed redheaded witch spoke up her resolve face and voice firmly in place. "I could close it!"

"Will," Xander started to say but stopped as he saw the look on his lover's face.

"I can do this Xander, you know I can do this. Giles I am going to need the covens help can you arrange that?"

"Willow, the danger to yourself could be fatal if you attempt to do this. The forces you would have to manipulate could burn you out. Have you even thought about this? This can't be an impulse thing, understand this could quite literally kill you!"

"Giles," she began her voice and spirit stronger then he had heard her in weeks. "If I don't try, no let me rephrase that, if I don't do this we will all die. Is that what you want? The world to end!"

He moved to the phone to place a call to England. He told her what he thought, but deep in his heart he knew his other surrogate daughter had to do this. Just as he knew each night his Slayer had to risk her life to keep their part of the world safe for the innocents who slept peacefully never knowing what demons roamed the earth under the light of the moon.

Xander pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, touching her face as he poured all his love for her into that one kiss. Slowly the need for breathing became an issue, he put his forehead against hers as he spoke to her in hushed tones only she could hear. "I love you, honey! I am not letting you do this alone. You know that right?"

"Xan, when Tara died, I thought my life was over. You know that!" She took a much-needed breath to steady herself and then continued, "I went crazy and then in all that darkness there was you. Fighting to pull me back. You brought me back from the edge of darkness. Who else do you think I would want at my side? As corny as this sounds, you are my life and my light. You keep me grounded. You, Alexander Harris, are my other half. You are the keeper of my soul." She looked deep into his eyes, her breath catching in her throat as she felt tears of joy leak from her eyes. "I love you."

There was so much more she wanted to say to him, but the words escaped her. He saw it in her eyes and smiled that special smile he reserved only for her. He would stand by her side, die for her if she needed him to. Tonight his soul would join with hers. Tonight a Witch and a Carpenter were going to save the world and the Hellmouth be damned. Tonight it ended.

Giles watched the two together and cleared his throat having gotten off the phone a few minutes ago. "Willow, Xander we have to prepare. It is going to take the power of three to stop this."

He looked solemnly at the others in the room before he addressed them each. Giles retreated as Ripper came forward. "Spike take Buffy home and rest there is really nothing you can do here today. We will need you rested for tonight. Angel, you and Cordelia should go as well. We will meet back here at 9:30 this evening."

As the others left, reluctantly, three special people retreated into the training room of the Magic Box. The clock was ticking and time was running out.

TBC

_I am so sorry about the delay in posting, 3 months back I broke my foot and ankle. My advice to those of you who are thinking about getting a motorcycle rethink it. Falling off is not fun. At any rate you get two chapters for the price of one. Now if you would like this story to move along into the direction it is about to head, a merger with The Vampire Diaries, I need reviews. So without further ado, review it will make me post every three days instead of months. (grins) Besides feedback is the only way I know if you like it. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

Discoveries

By SpiritedGhost

Chapter 14 - Interlude!

Somewhere Between Time and Space:

"I have done as y-you have asked. I gave up my life for her. I need to do this."

The twins looked at her as they communicated silently with one another.

"You know I-I hate when you do that. I am in this room with you if-if you are going to talk about me, at least have the common decency to speak out loud." The young woman said as she crossed her arms across her breasts.

"You request is unreasonable. We cannot interfere with what is already in motion. Events must unfold without your help."

"I request an audience with The Powers That Be!" She said it as calmly as she could, her other half needed her.

"The Powers That Be," the male twin began.

The female twin finished the without a beat in between, "Do not speak with lower beings!"

"Never- never the less I demand an a-audience with them." She had been with them now for what seemed an eternity and she still could not get use to the fact that one would begin a sentence only to have the other complete it.

"You are not here to make demands." They said in unison.

Glaring at the twins she decided to try a different tact, her face revealed nothing of her inner thoughts as she formed an unreadable shield around her mind. "Why am I here?"

The male said patiently, "To aid The Powers!"

Her head tilted slightly to the right, as she looked at the golden skinned female, "When?"

The female before her opened her mouth to speak, then closed it as she silently communicated with her brother. _~This is tiresome. This one asks the same questions over and over again. She has no patience!~_

Again she asked calmly, "When!"

"Soon," replied the golden skinned male twin.

"In what way?"

Frustration creeping into her voice, the female twin replied, "In any way The Powers That Be will it!"

"And if I refuse?"

Twin sets of eyes opened wide as surprise set in. Bewildered at her response, speaking in unison they asked, "What?"

In that same calm voice she replied, "I said, and if I refuse?"

The female began, "You cannot…

The male finished, "refuse."

Finally her face revealed an emotion one of amusement at their obvious confusion, "Fine, then whatever these Powers want, I refuse to do their bidding."

"No one can refuse The Powers. It is not acceptable," they both said as one.

"Well you see that is where you are w-wrong. I can and do refuse to help."

The female came close to her as she spoke, "They brought you here for a reason, lower being. You cannot refuse to help. There are certain uses for your talents. You will do as you are told, when the time comes. Do you not understand you are to assist The Powers That Be?"

The woman took a step forward forcing the female twin back a step, "No, I-I will not! And yes I understand I am to assist. What you fail to understand is unless y-you let me do this one last thing on the Earthly plane of existence that you and y-your Powers That Be ripped me from," refusing to be intimidated any longer she took a step forward, forcing the female back another step, as she finished her sentence, "I will do nothing for you or them."

The male's golden face went pale, as he stated in a voice that betrayed his fear of any being refusing aid to The Powers, "But that is not acceptable." Trying to regain control he said, "This discussion is at an end, you will do as you are commanded."

Crossing her arms over her breasts she simply stated once more, "No I will not! You are not the b-boss of me. I wish to speak to The Powers." Her blue eyes bore into both twins challenging them to refuse her request as she said raising her voice for the first time since she was brought before these two messengers of The Powers, "NOW!"

Before either could respond a voice that appeared out of nowhere and permeated everything said, "GRANTED!"

In The Real World, Seven Minutes Past Sunset:

Willow, Giles and Xander sat in a lotus position in the center of the training room. Each meditating on what role they would play in the coming battle. As they meditated, the mystical energy of The Coven infused their beings. Each began to glow a soft pale blue as the unearthly energies filled them. Slowly Giles floated up into the air and extended his feet so they touched the floor. Xander opened his eyes and found himself standing five feet to the right of Giles. Willow completed the triangle standing five feet to the left of Xander.

Located in the center of the triangle, an astral body began to take form, the shape was familiar as was the honey blonde hair that hung below her shoulders. All eyes focused on the woman that could not be standing before them but was.

Recognition and shock registered on Willows face as she said one name, softly, "Tara!"

The astral entity before her said in a voice filled with love and awe, "Willow!"

TBC

Next

Chapter 15

2 Minutes Later The Summer's Residence

She stroked his face lightly as he slept her only thoughts where on keeping him safe. After only having admitted to herself, her friends and her family, that she was hopelessly in love with the Souled Day Walker, a few short months before, she could not lose him now.

The prophecy spoke of the two banding together, a souled vampire and a woman child of the light. It also spoke of how family and friends would band together to overcome the approaching darkness.

Elizabeth Ann Summers life had never been easy. The weight of the world always seemed to rest upon her slender shoulders and if the truth were to be known by the world at large, it did rest squarely on those shoulders. Before she met he who had become the center of her universe, her mate. Love had always eluded her. She had found it once in another Souled Vampire, Angel. Her first love! He taught her what love could be; he had given her a taste. He was her first. Angel was a gentle lover, he touched her almost as if he was afraid to hurt her. After that night, the night that Elizabeth, known to her friends and family as Buffy, gave to Angel her virginity, he had changed; he had found for himself in her, his one moment of true happiness.

The moment turned into a nightmare, as the gypsy curse took hold, his soul ripped from him as he turned once again into the loathsome creature known to the Vampire Realm as Angelus, Scourge of Europe.

All this she considered as she stroked her lovers face, looking down into that same face, locked in the soft embrace of sleep, a memory took hold of her. Their first meeting in the alley behind the Bronze, 4 years ago, a cocky vampire considering this small petite girl, his feral eyes locked into her own hazel green ones. "I'll meet you here on Saturday!" he simply stated awaiting her reaction.

"What happens on Saturday?" She had asked, her chest moving rapidly from the exertion of dusting 3 vamps.

Moving with a cockiness, she would later come to expect from her then enemy, he came into her personal space, his demonic features coming to the surface he said in a near whisper his yellow eyes locked to her own, "Saturday is the day I kill you, pet!"

Having said what he willed his face to morph once again as the demon receded to be replaced with the features of, William The Bloody. Turning the then soulless vampire, his duster billowing out behind him, left and as he walked away. With each step he seemed to blend into the shadows of the night that were his true home.

Stroking his face unconsciously he sighed under her touch. The sound causing her mind back to the present, her eyes filled with tears as her heart suddenly ached, her voice hitching in her throat as she choked out, "Please, baby, don't ever leave me!"

The peroxide blonde newly Souled Vampire opened his eyes to be greeted by the beautiful, red teary eyed blonde goddess, named Buffy. Seeing her like this broke his newly beating heart as his arms reached out to take her gently but firmly into his embrace. Without a word his mouth sought out hers and she lost herself in his arms and the heat of his lips against her own.

Whimpering into his mouth she clung on to him as if terrified of letting go. Finally he reached up and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck and gently jerked her head back so he could look into the eyes of his mate. Breathlessly, he spoke, in a voice only she had ever heard him use. The love emanating from him was almost a physical thing and she cried, her emotions twisted in knots, the tears flowing freely, unashamed, down her face. Only he was allowed to see her this vulnerable, to everyone else she had to be a rock, a pillar of strength, but not with her mate. Here she could be all the things that defined her, the slayer and the woman, the woman who loved him more then her own life. The woman that would do anything to keep him safe, that same woman in his arms was terrified and he could see it in her eyes.

"Here love, what is this then?" He felt her tremble in his arms as she pushed her face forward to bury it in the crook of his neck. "Slayer, you're trembling." He pulled her face away from his neck and forced her to look at him. "Love, you're scaring me, talk to me, Buffy, please pet, tell me what has you so upset."

"I'm afraid to lose you, Spike. Every….."

He cut her off with his fingers on her lips, "Hey now, who said you would lose me, pet."

"Don't you see, everyone I love leaves me… everyone."

"Buffy, you know that's not true, I'm never going to leave you. I thought you knew that by now." He stroked her arm as he talked and then her face, trying to offer her comfort and love through his touch.

"Promise me baby, promise me you will never leave me," she said as she held on to him tighter her body molding to his.

"Slayer, you couldn't get rid of me before you told me you loved me, why do you think I would leave you now?"

She would not meet his eyes as she spoke, so softly that if not for his vampiric hearing he would have missed it. "You could die tonight."

He lifted her face to his and forced her to look into his blue eyes as he spoke in a voice reserved only for his mate, "No one is dying tonight, kitten, you and I are going to come through this. We are going to avert the present Apocalypse and then you and I are going to get married. We are going to live to ripe old ages, together."

Her eyes went wide as a smile played across her lips, then without warning she was on top of him, kissing him with all the pent up emotion and love she knew how to convey. Her heart sang as her mind registered what he had promised, _~He wants to marry me!~_

The Souled Daywalker, laughed with happiness, into her mouth, as he held her tightly, his hands seeking out the warmth of her body, turning her over he leaned over her, his lips parting from her own. "Feeling better, then pet?" He smirked.

The smile that lit her face and her eyes was his answer as she peppered his face with kisses and said in-between each one, "I am going to hold you to that buster. When this is done, you better make good on your promise."

"I love you Slayer, you know I do, I would be proud if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

TBC

_So seriously, what do you think? Want to know what happens next because I promise it is not what you think. Review people it makes posting happen every three days. No reviews no posting. Yes call it emotional black mail. (grins) Till next time or in real time, Sunday!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The usual disclaimers I do not own BTVD nor do I own Angel, I make no profit from posting this story, I just get a kick out of taking the characters out to play on occasion and I will do it whenever I get the chance I know I am a couple days late on this post, however it is worth it. **_

**Chapter 15**:

_(Well actually you got chapter 14 and chapter 15 last time combined into chapter 14 that I foolishly posted oh well So for the sake of argument this is Chapter 15). _

_**This part of the story is about to wind down. As this is the final chapter to Discoveries. It has been fun writing and it will be fun crossing over into the universe of The Vampire Diaries, but before that can happen, I have loose ends to tie up. (smirks) So on with the show.**_

Buffy & Spikes Bedroom- Five seconds after they were seen last:

Buffy threw herself into Spikes arms and without any hesitation a loud "YES", came screaming from her throat. Followed by kisses raining down on his face and suddenly her lips crashed onto his and tongues dueled for dominance once more as they started to make love with wild abundance.

Meanwhile in the training room of the Magic Box:

Willow, Zander and Giles are floating one inch off the floor standing at a slight angle leaning towards the center of the triangle, in the center stands an ethereal image of Tara covered in what appears to be a white toga and golden sandals. While the trio are suffused with a bluish white light, Tara is glowing in a golden white light, looking directly into Willows eyes, the expression on her face is one of awe and wonder as she can hardly believe The Powers That Be allowed her this chance to communicate one last time.

Tara and Willow stare at one another the name "Tara," comes from Willows lips in a hushed whisper. Giles and Zander are too stunned to speak.

"Willow, I have so much to tell you and so little time to tell it to you, so for now I need you to listen and I need you to believe and trust me. Can you do that?"

Willow nods as she say's, "Of course anything but how are you here, I don't understand? You died in my arms." In this moment outside of time and space as they are all 4 linked together in this mystical triangle Willow cannot do what she so desperately wants to do and that is take Tara into her arms and hold her to reassure herself that this is real and not illusion.

As if Tara is reading her mind she smiles and says in a soft loving voice, "I am not really here, Will. I can no longer exist in this world, my body died the day, that Warren killed me. I exist with The Powers now." She appears to turn towards Giles and Xander and smiles to each as she continues to speak, "Giles it is so good to see you. I thought I would never get the chance, I wish I could hug you. Xander, I love you my friend, I need you to do something for me, both of you really."

Xander and Giles both find their voices at the same time, still they sound shocked at the sight of her but both say simultaneously, "Anything!"

"I need you to take care of each other and keep each other safe, and Xander I need you to love her and never let her go. She is now the other half of your soul as you are hers. I know you can do this. You, all of you are about to embark on a journey of wonder, you can't stay here anymore, it isn't safe, this world is moving on in its timeline and it has to leave you. All of you behind!"

Finding her voice and crinkling her forehead in confusion Willow says, "Tara, baby, what are you talking about. I thought we were meant to seal the rift and save the world, do what we do and avert the apocalypse."

"Not for you to do this time, babe. You can't stay behind this time. This time you will need a key if you want to save this world and the key will require the energies of two slayers, two souled vampires, a seer, a demon, a vengeance demon, a rouge demon hunter, a watcher, a carpenter and a witch. But in order for the seal to hold and for this world to be free to survive and not end, you ten wondrous beings can't stay there can be no trace of you left on this world. In this world, your lives are forfeit. It will be as if you never existed. However out of your group of twelve, two of you cannot go. You will understand who they are and why in time, that is the best I can tell you."

The watcher and the carpenter, watch on not speaking just listening to the two talk, they are part of the conduit needed to tether Tara's spirit to this earthly plane and without being reminded they know she is running out of time and even hearing they will not survive if they want this world to survive, they are calm.

"Tara," Willow says in a somewhat emotional calm voice. "I don't understand, is Dawn the key?"

"Willow, they won't let me say it in words that was the deal. I can only say so much you have to reach your conclusions on your own. I can only say, for you this world ends at 11:59 p.m. tonight. You have between now and then to figure out the way. Your key will know what to do, Buffy and Faith, know where they must return to, they know where the portal opens. Time is short, your all wondrous beings, but your time in this dimension is at an end. If you don't do what needs to be done, then you will all cease to exist, not just yourselves but this world will never be."

"I don't understand, baby. Help me to understand? There has to be another way, there is always another way. Please, Tara, please," Willows has tears running down her face, she is over whelmed.

Giles, starts to understand the prophecy he read more fully and he does what he does best he sorts it out and speaks explaining it.

"Tara, I understand, I know they won't let you be more specific, but if I can just explain, can you at least tell me if I am on the right track?"

She smiles at the watcher who was every bit a father to her when she lived and simply nod's almost imperceptivity as if she needs to hide it from the others who are listening to this conversation, so as a cover she says, "They have rules Rupert Giles and I have to follow them, if I am to follow. I can't go against them or I will not be allowed to follow. My time here is short but I can listen to what you have to say." Tara appears to be listening to something or someone the three cannot see or hear when she simply sighs and say's, "You said I could help guide them, so let me guide them and stop speaking together, it is disconcerting." She seems to be scolding a child. Her eyes clear as she looks at each of them then locks eyes to Giles, "I have so little time left, they will allow me to listen, but they don't wish for me to speak," she says to him a slight smile on her lips can be seen for a fraction of a second.

Giles nods to her and speaks, "I understand the prophecy now. The light is really us, sacrificing for the good of man, to allow man to survive, by beating back the dark, which would be the Akalanian demons. The key or Dawn as it were, is going to lock their gateway at precisely 11:59. I assume this means in order to do this two things must occur, we must link and join our life-force to seal this gateway from their invasion and if we fail, the earth falls to the dark, we will be killed and the planet will be destroyed. If we succeed, we will slip through a crack in this reality and be allowed through to another sealing that behind us so they cannot follow. I assume that is where the carpenter comes in, his life force is the skill that seals the crack." He stops talking and looks at Tara for any sign that his theory is correct.

She once more smiles imperceptibly at him and starts to fade, as she say's, "I love you all, my time is up."

Willow cries out, "Tara, no!"

"Willow this is not the end, it is the beginning. I promise you will see me again, if you succeed…and you will. You will all make me proud, I know you will. More I cannot say. I am forbidden, I must follow the rules or I will not be allowed to follow."

Before she fades completely Xander speaks up, "Tara, this is going to take all of us. I know that much, and Faith is injured her and Wesley are at the hospital, so if I understand this correctly and if Giles is right. We are going to fail or are those the two we leave behind?"

"Xander Harris, when have you ever failed, when it counts, Faith and Wesley are not in the hospital, you're wrong. They are where they need to be."

The once gentle shy girl whips her head around to the left and focuses on something beyond their ken and says in an innocent voice to something that apparently only she can see, "I did what you instructed, I told them only what they needed to hear. I followed. Now hush and let me finish my goodbyes."

She looks from one to the other, her form is almost totally transparent now, her form fading once more from this reality as the others are released from their stance in the triangle and her tether to this world is nearly completely broken. "Willow, I will always love you, always. It is because of you I have become this, and I am happy, truly, happy. I am thankful for all of you, Giles, you were like a father, Zander you were like a brother to me so my gift to you is Willow. She loves you, you two are soul mates. Take care of each other and take care of the others. Please. Trust that you all will know what to do when the time is right…." With that said she fades from sight as though she never was.

The trio is left standing and looking to one another and slowly come together and hug each other for what might be the last time or the first time, it is confusing. After all they are not even sure if Tara was really there at all. The only thing they are sure of is they now have a plan and they need to get to the others. All thoughts of Tara fade from their mind as if she never was there and for them, it really doesn't matter, because they now know how to fix this. As one they head out to the Summers house, they have one last task to perform. Giles looks around the shop one last time before he smiles and shuts off the lights, follows Willow and Xander out the door and locks it behind him. Slowly they walk towards their future and for the first time, they have hope.

Summers Residence time 9:18p.m.

Two slayers, two souled vampires, a watcher turned rogue demon hunter, a 15 year old girl, a seer, a vengeance demon and a green horned demon await the watcher, the witch and the carpenter to plan their final assault. A chest is in the center of the living room filled to over flowing with weapons.

The vampires each hold their mates in a loving manner. Each couple is off in their own little world. Buffy and Spike are joined by Dawn as a family unit as they welcome her into their arms.

Angel and Cordelia welcome Wesley, Faith and Lorne into their little circle.

"Faith are you okay?" A concerned Wesley asks her.

She smiles lovingly up at him and says in a voice filled with love, "Five by five, hon. Gotta love slayer healing."

Anya is off by herself waiting for Giles to return to her.

Dawn looks at her sister and Spike and say's, "Buffy, I could seal the rifts right?"

"What do you mean, Dawn?"

"Well I was created to be a key, right?"

Buffy nods but she in no way likes where this conversation is headed.

"So if I am a key I should be able to lock out the portals." She reasons.

"NO!" Spike yells at her. "That means you have to bleed and you are not bleeding to seal something like that. Too dangerous!"

"I could do it, I know I can, it was what I was created for." She yells back at him.

The others move from their spots and gather around concern on their faces for the 15 year old.

Buffy looks at her sister like she has grown another head before she starts in on her, "Dawnie you are not doing that, you would have to be bled dry and then you die, do you get that. I am not letting you die."

"But if it is to save the world….," she starts to say and is interrupted by the opening of the front door as the others appear.

Buffy stands with her hands on her hips and her eyes are shooting daggers at her sister as she say's heatedly, "I said, no. We will find another way. Do you want to die? I have been there twice and let me tell you, little girl, it was in no way fun. There is another way!" She looks towards the three that came in and they all start talking animatedly at them as they come into the room.

Giles starts to sputter and takes off his glasses and get's his handkerchief out of his pocket and starts cleaning them. Xander tries to get everyone to stop yelling over each other so they can tell them what they need to know. Willows eyes go black as night as she holds up her hands and they begin to crackle with power and says one word as power surges through her body, "Stop!"

Immediately the room goes dark as the lights blink out and then there is total silence, as everyone in the room freezes into place. Her eyes revert back to their normal green as the lights come back on, the only ones not frozen are Xander, Giles, Anya and herself. She smiles and walks through the room and wags her finger at her frozen friends. "Now I am going to release you, but before I do I just want to know if you're going to behave, everyone who is going to listen to us, you may raise your hand, but if you are going to continue to yell and fight amongst yourselves like children, keep your hand down. You will stay frozen until, you hear our plan." Then she says with her resolve voice and face, "Got it?"

Immediately all hands go up as one, including Xander and Giles. She see's Xanders and Giles hands go up and then she slaps her boyfriend and Giles on the chest and say's giggling, "Not you guys we are the ones with the plan." Xander kisses his girlfriend and Giles put's his glasses back on. Around the room all hands raise. Willow winks and whispers something in latin under her breath and the room comes back to life, silently.

Smiling Willow says, "See isn't that nice, silence, now can we tell you what we learned?"

As she speaks Xander goes over to Faith and hugs her glad to see her back on her feet and whispers to her, "Glad to see you back you all better, because we need you on this?"

Faith smiles at Xander and hugs him back laying her head on his chest for a moment and says, "Yep big brother, all better. Five by five! Thanks for caring about me! Oh but be careful around Wesley you know how possessive he gets around me." She smiles at her lover and winks up at Xander.

He gives her a big smile and then turns to Wesley and gives him a goofy look and a thumbs up sign.

Wes just grins.

Willow clears her throat, playfully at her boyfriend he turns to her and says, "What, I am happy she is better and look at her the bad slayer, with her boy toy." He gets the look from Willow and zips his lips.

Everyone in the room is starting to relax and talk quietly Buffy pulls Dawn into her and kisses the top of her head and rubs her back. Anya goes over to Giles and he hugs her to him.

Angel is the first to get back to business as he asks, "So, how is this going to work. I am going to assume you were successful with the coven and you got their powers."

Willow nods and say's cryptically, "Yeah, and a bit more. I think we saw and talked to Tara. It's confusing that part of the memory is fading."

Everyone looks up and starts to talk at once. She holds her hand up and stops them with a glance. Then continues when she has their attention, "Giles you want to tell them or should I."

"Clearing his throat, he says, "Yes well quite right, but I think this once, I would like a cup of coffee, if we have time and I think we should give the floor to Xander."

She nods in agreement and Xander looks at them all and then looks to the clock on the wall. It is 10:05 p.m.. "Okay, let's do this first shall we. Let's get something to drink, get settled and then talk. Buffy, Faith, do you think when this is over you can show us where the first portal opened last night. We have a way of closing it, but it will take all of us. We can keep the demon's out without bloodshed, but seriously folks we are pressed for time, so meet back here in 15 minutes!" The group breaks up curiosity eating at them to know how and what the real plan is, but they go get their drinks and talk among themselves. Buffy and Spike sit down with their drinks she of course is sitting on his lap, teasing the hell out of him by wiggling back and forth. He growls at her and starts to slide his hand along her inner thigh as she moans.

In true Dawn fashion, she says just load enough for the room to hear. "Sheesh, I am only a kid and you are scarring me for life with all this touching and moaning." She grins hoping to have embarrassed her sister and Spike.

Unfazed Spike says to her, "What's your point bit?"

Before she can answer her future brother in law, Giles says, "Okay it's time. We have a lot to tell you and little time to do it in so if you would all settle, Xander, if you would explain."

Xander looks at the clock and notes the time, thinking to himself, no pressure here, just tell them, in order to do this, we are going to lose our home family and friends and end up living in another dimension if it even works. Oh and two of us have to stay behind. He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Okay the Prophecy said, Light and Dark, we assume it meant Buffy and Spike. A souled vampire we again assumed Spike. Actually it meant Angel and Spike. A child of the light, Buffy and Faith. It should have read Children of the Light. Angel and Spike, We got that wrong as well, it should have been Two souled vampires. Here is where it get's a bit tricky, children of light, that would be all of us. The Dark actually refers to the Akalanian demons. They are the Dark. However the rest of us in this room are of the Light. We were born in this world we are of the Light."

Lorne, Anya and Dawn, look at one another and say nothing for now. They just listen and wonder what this really means.

Xander continues and knows he is running out of time. "We have to seal the rift with the key and at the same time open a crack into another dimension and escape into that dimension, then seal the crack and we save the world, but for all intents and purposes we can't come back here. Ever! If we want to save the world then we all, every one of us, must combine our life forces and channel that energy into Dawn while she closes the portal and locks it shut. Then in the next instant, she must open a crack using our remaining life-force and Willow will use what energy she has left to push us through. Once on the other side we have to lock it by using my skills to build a door over it and shut it for the rest of time. It's not ideal, but it is the only way to do this, if we don't the Akalanian demons, will over run this planet and all will be destroyed. If we succeed, it will be like we never existed here, if we understand this correctly, no one will be aware of us in this reality or dimension. We will simply end up in another reality or dimension similar to our own."

Buffy stands and Spike and Dawn stand with her taking a hand each. "We are in! This is what we do, we save the world. We're in!"

The whole LA crew stand as one, Angel looks at each of them, focus on his mate and smiles taking her hand in his looking into her eyes, he also says, "Count us in! It is also what we do and this time, we are not alone, so yeah, we're in!"

Lorne takes a step back and looks at Anya then takes her hand in his, sighs and say's sadly, "We are not of the light of this world, Anya and I are pure demon, I wasn't even born here. If we tried to go with you we would probably die, so we won't be going to your new home, but hey, we will help you anyway we can at least I will, I can't speak for Anya." He shrugs and says' sadly, "This time Angel, you're on your own."

Anya with a sad voice say's, "Xander, Giles, I love you both, but I can't leave this reality. I am tied here to this plane of existence by my powers. I will help you up until the point where you have to leave but after that you all are on your own. Sorry!" She hangs her head and goes to Lorne taking his hand for comfort.

Dawn looks at her surrogate father (Giles) and asks the question she is afraid to ask, she doesn't want to get left behind and she is so scared she is going to be, after all she understands she is not a real girl, but a key a blob of green energy stolen by the hell goddess, Glory. Hidden by Monks for thousands of years and spelled into the shape of the girl, Dawn Summers to be protected by Buffy Summers. She knows this about herself but does it mean she can't go with. "Giles, can I even come with you guys?" Tears are running down her eyes she is so scared of the answer.

"Honey, your essence is human, the monks used Buffy's blood to help create you into a human girl. Where we go you go!" He goes down on a knee and pulls her to him. Hugging her for all he is worth.

She cries into his chest as she clings to him and sighs. Then lets him go and throws herself into her sisters arms, "I love you Buffy. I was just so scared."

"Honey I would never leave you, Spike would never leave you. Your part of us, we're family. Besides who would torture Spike if you got stuck here."

"Cute Slayer, very cute. Come here bit, give us a hug. I told you both your not getting rid of me which means where we go, you go."

"Thanks Spike, I love you!"

"Love you too bit."

Willow speaks up as she looks lovingly at Dawn and the others, "We are running out of time, we are on a time table, We have to close that portal as soon as it appears in the sky at precisely, 11:59 and since it is 11:20, I would say we have to go." She watches her extended family members all stand up and they group together and hug each other. Lorne and Anya are included in the hug. They stay together like that for a few moments taking comfort in one another.

Giles is the first to break away and heads to the door. "I would suggest if there is anything you need from here take it now because we aren't ever coming back. I have no clue as to where we are going to end up, so wallets money and the like might be good to take, identification, perhaps The Powers To Be, are going to be kind enough to send us somewhere we can use our own ID's. I really have not a clue. At any rate we have to go now. So grab your stuff and let's get."

Taking their personal possessions they start to file out and head to the cars. Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles stop just outside the door of the house and look inside one last time, as Xander says, "Well the good news is I will never have to rebuild anything that Spike or Buffy break in this house again."

They all chuckle as Spike claps Xander on the back and say's, "You really are a git and when we get to where we are going to end up, consider yourself, dead. That is if this insane plan of yours actually works."

Xander nods, and smiles at his best friend and thinks to himself ~who would have thought?~ Then it dawns on him and he says in mock indignation, "Did you just call me a git? Buffy control your Vampire."

Buffy giggles and bumps hips with Willow and say's, "Does he even know how to build a door to close this crack thingie we have to go through. I mean I know he is good with furniture but is a door furniture?"

Willow smirks and says, "Spike control your slayer she is picking on my boyfriends skills!" Then Willow looks at Xander and says in a mock stage whisper for all to hear, "You know how to build a mystical door right?"

As the group collectively roll their eyes and the girls giggle, Giles says, "The Earth is doomed!"

Angels, voice rings out, "Come on people, let's go time is wasting, this portal isn't going to close itself ya know."

A chorus of, "Yeah, yeahs," ring out and they are all loaded into cars with Buffy navigating to the spot where the Portal should open, Sunnydale Rest Cemetery.

Sunnydale Rest Cemetery- 11:50 p.m.

Lorne stands with the LA crew and Angel says to him, "I am giving you the Hyperion. I want you, Gunn and Fred to have it. The deed is in the Safe in my office. I leave you all to fight the good fight and maybe you can talk to Anya and see if she can help you guys when you need her." He pulls Lorne into a hug and says, "It has been a pleasure to know you Lorne."

Time- 11:53 p.m.

The rest of the group say there farewells to Lorne and Anya. Giles tells her to take care of the Magic Box after all she does own half of it. He hugs her and kisses her wishing her well. Xander takes a moment and looks into her eyes and tells her he loves her and asks her to be happy.

Time- 11:56 p.m.

One hundred meters away from where the portal should open they stand in a V shaped wedge, Willow in the center and Dawn in the front exactly one meter in front of the mouth of the V, if all goes well in exactly 3 minutes the portal should begin to rip across the sky, Willow will channel the life-force of two Slayers, two vampires with souls, a carpenter, a seer, a watcher, an ex-watcher turned rogue demon hunter, an empath demon from another dimension, and a reformed vengeance demon into the body of a all to human 15 year old girl infused with green mystical energy to lock the portal before it can fully form, then using her remaining power open a crack in the space time continuum, to open a dimension into another earth, escape through said crack, using the skills of the carpenter to design and create a door that will seal said crack and trap them in their new home and God have mercy on their souls.

Time 11:57 p.m.

As the winds begin to pick up Angel starts to worry and voices it over the sound of the Wind, "Willow, you know if we land on an earth in the sunlight, I am dead any way you could possible put us inside? Please?"

Willows eyes go wide for exactly 2.5 seconds thinking, ~Sure no pressure there~, however what she say's is, "Got it, how about I just land us all in a nice hotel lobby or something like it? Will that work for you?" She smirks as she keeps that image in the back of her head to call on it when the time comes.

Angel snarks back, "I'm just saying!"

Time 11:58 p.m.

The wind is howling as they all stand their ground ready for whatever it is Willow and Dawn have to do. They understand the concept of what is about to happen but have no idea what it will feel like to be drained and linked. They have been through too much together to ever doubt each other at this point, if Giles and Willow say something is going to work then they all believe it will work.

The sky goes black as the stars appear to wink out of existence. The winds blow even harder it is almost like trying to stand up to a hurricane at a category force 4, not easy but they stand strong, they have one shot at this and one shot only.

Time 11:59 p.m.

These events appear to happen simultaneously, A jagged purple scar forms in the overnight sky as purple white light starts to bleed through it, Everyone in the group hears Willows telepathic voice in their heads yell, "NOW DAWNIE!" Dawn pictures a patch over the jagged scar in the sky then a key going into a lock in the center of the patch, and turns it, the light over head goes out as the key is turned the patch appears to be holding. Willow releases the group, their life-force almost spent, as they wait for the crack to appear and prepare to run through, Lorne is in the lead as is Anya, as soon as the crack forms Anya will use her powers to hold it open for as long as it takes for the group to go through, Lorne's job is to make sure they make it through before it closes. Willow forces almost all her energy reserves into creating the crack and pictures a hotel lobby on the other side of it, pure white light flows out of the crack in the fabric of time and space, Anya throws her own energy into the crack to keep it open on this side, as Lorne leads them to the crack and starts ushering them through, the last one through is Willow with what little strength she has left she kisses Lorne and silently thanks him and Anya. Once through they are all standing inside a very calm beautiful living room of what appears to be the inside of a very large house or a 19th century Boarding House. They are facing a fire place that is in use. Willow uses the last of her strength reaching into Xanders mind she with his help creates the mystical door and places it over the crack, together they create a doorway around the door, she then reaches into Dawn's mind and together with Dawn uses the last of her powers she puts a temporal lock on the door to insure it stays locked for all time and Xander smooth's out the seams, when they are done there is no evidence that this dimension has just been opened from another dimension and then sealed.

Time 12:01 A.M. Location Unknown:

Ten weary travels, from another dimension stand disoriented for a few moments trying to get their bearings….Two slayers, two souled vampires, a carpenter, a witch, a seer, a watcher, an ex-watcher turned rogue demon hunter and a 15 year old girl stand together on unsteady feet, they are exhausted, their clothes look as if they have been in a battle with the elements, their hair is windblown and they are exhausted and yet as one they stare into the fireplace with awe and wonder.

They stand unsteadily on their feet, but smiles are plastered on their faces. Angel is the first to speak, "Willow good job, inside no sun. I love it. Thank you!"

Spike smirks at Angel, saying, "Funny Angel, I don't have that problem, but I could use some blood right about now, you?"

Angel put's his hands on his knees and leans over slightly, and just says, "Yeah, blood would be good! Then I think a bed and sleep for a week might be nice."

Buffy leans into her mate and hugs him then kisses him deeply touching him to convince herself he is with her all in one piece. "I think the rest of us who don't need blood to survive might like real food to eat."

The rest of the group weakly agrees food and then sleep.

Dawn says weekly, "Yeah, food, then sleep, I like that."

Spike says, "I eat food, how about some hot wings. Xan, that sound good to you?"

Before he can answer Willow makes an EEP sound as she is the only one who has turned to look around and the others turn towards her and see what she see's.

A man with black short hair, a black shirt, black low cut jeans, and beautiful black shoes. Is sitting in a chair holding a glass filled with some kind of liquor and a beautiful brown short haired girl in his lap snuggling against him. Looking with wide eyed innocence at these 10 strange people. She has no idea how they did what they just did, but oddly enough she is not disturbed by it, their aura which she can plainly see, is non threatening and as exhausted as these ten people look and as beat up, she senses no danger at all just a sort of relief.

The girl looks at her boyfriend or is it husband kisses him on the cheek and says in a sweet voice, "Honey, who are your friends and how did they get in here?"

She unfolds herself from him and stands up, she is about six foot tall, pretty, short brown hair light makeup, a blue t-shirt that comes down to her knee's and nothing else.

The man stands and moves next to his girlfriend, he is extremely good looking, his eyes narrow as he tries to figure out what he has just seen, but doesn't seem to be bothered by it in the least almost as if the supernatural is an everyday occurrence to him. So instead of feeling threatened he smirks at the ten strange people in front of him and says in a rather bored voice, "My name is Damon Salvatore, this is my girlfriend Isabel Evans. You are standing in the middle of my Boarding House and you just appeared out of thin air. I have never seen you people before in my life so I am going to ask you four simple questions. Who are you? What are you? How did you get in? And where are you from?" He tilts his head slightly to the right looking at them all, deciding what he is going to do as he awaits an answer.

While he awaits his answer, Isabel, looks at the 15 year old her eyes are wide she is scared and Isabel can feel it. She looks at Buffy, the blonde slayer next feeling her puzzlement and confusion, then senses her strength and Izzy backs up a step. She does the same to all of them, then takes a step back and touches Damon on the hand, thinking to him, ~Honey, your scaring the little girl and they don't understand where they are or how they got here either, so be nice! They are disoriented to say the least. Lots of confusion but nothing that indicates they mean harm in any way, the blonde one is just posturing to protect the others~.

The man named Damon nods to his girl friend.

Buffy recovers first. Not sure how she is supposed to answer those questions so she simply points up to the sky and says, "We come in piece!" And smiles politely.

Isabel starts to laugh at the answer, Damon smirks at her and shakes his head in amusement.

Giles looks like he has seen a ghost, Wesley is just plain in shock, Faith stands next to her sister slayer ready to fight her way out if she has too, Cordelia reaches for Angel's hand. Spike stands and moves slightly in front of Dawn and reaches for Buffy's hand. Willow leans against Xander because she is exhausted and has no clue how she is suppose to react to this.

His blue eyes show he is up to mischief as the one named Damon, say's, "Good to know!"

The End for now!

_To be continued in the Crossover Entitled, "__**A Second Chance**__". It will pick up about 4 or 5 chapters into the existing story. The Crossover was originally suppose to be about Roswell and Mystic Fall's but Buffy and the gang needed a home. So I gave them all Mystic Fall's. Just click on my name and follow the link to "__**A Second Chance**__"!_

Be kind Review I just spent the last 8 hours writing and rewriting this last chapter. I have now been up, over 24 hours. Nap time. It is OMG 8:00 a.m., damn, it is nap time. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed! Sincerely, Ghost!


End file.
